¿Dónde está Mikasa?
by SaTaNaLy
Summary: Mikasa tiene problemas con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Recibe acoso tanto en su entorno laboral como fuera de este. Un día desaparece y nadie sabe que le ocurrió. ¿Mikasa está muerta? ¿La secuestraron? Universo alterno
1. La duda

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama

Notas del autor: Advertencia, algunos de los personajes podrían ser un poco ooc.

Capítulo 1 ¿La duda?

Va conduciendo hacia su casa. Mira de vez en cuando su móvil, pero nada, ni una llamada. Él ya se está preocupando bastante, Mikasa no llegó a dormir y no contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto. Llega por fin a su casa, estaciona el auto y se adentra a la misma. Revisa por toda la casa, esperando que Mikasa haya vuelto, pero nada, no hay rastro de ella. Todo sigue en su mismo lugar. Suspira, " Hmph ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Se dirige furioso a la habitación y divisa un montón de ropa de ella encima de la cama. Comienza a inspeccionar meticulosamente en los bolsillos de cada pieza de ropa; buscando alguna pista que indique su paradero o de con quién podría haber pasado la noche. Se sienta en la cama y con el ceño fruncido observa los alrededores de la habitación.

Ve el portátil de ella en el escritorio y se dirige a este. Prende el portátil deseando que no tenga contraseña y en efecto no tiene. Se conecta en internet y le busca en las redes sociales las últimas conversaciones que ha tenido. No se confía de ese bastardo que trabaja con ella y se la pasa invitándola a salir; a sabiendas de que ella tiene una relación. Observa sus mensajes privados y en efecto Jean le estaba invitando a salir una vez más, pero ella lo rechazó y le pidió que por favor parara con sus invitaciones, que a su novio no le agradaba nada su insistencia. En ese momento Eren se sintió culpable. Luego vio que Mikasa tenía tres notificaciones nuevas, y las verificó. Las notificaciones decían: "Niean comentó en tu muro" "A Niean, Reiner y Bertholdt le gusta el comentario", "Sasha te invitó a jugar Candy Crush". Se dirigió al muro y leyó el comentario, el mismo decía: "Pedazo de puta, te voy a machacar". Eren frunció el ceño, esa debía de ser Annie , era obvio por los "me gusta"que recibió. Ella y sus amigos eran la razón por la cual Mikasa ya estaba harta de ir a trabajar. Annie se la pasaba amenazándola; insultándola tanto en el trabajo como por internet. Si Mikasa la bloqueaba, ella se creaba otra cuenta y le pedía de nuevo petición. Eren muchas veces le dijo a Mikasa que no aceptara peticiones de extraños y así se ahorraba el mal rato, pero Mikasa igual lo hacía alegando que no podía ser tan descortés . Eren pensaba que a veces Mikasa podía ser un poco masoquista.

Eren apaga el portátil,se queda pensando y no puede evitar llorar. Descartaba por completo la posibilidad de que Mikasa estuviera con alguien más. Fuera lo que fuera ahora era aún más seria la situación. Se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo y comienza hacer llamadas a todo aquel amigo en común que tenían. Llama a Armin, su mejor amigo, pero este no contesta. Luego llama a Historia y para fortuna de él esta si le contesta.

"Hola Historia, soy yo Eren. ¿Quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Mikasa, si de casualidad la haz visto recientemente." preguntó Eren agitado y con mucha preocupación.

"No Eren, después de salir de trabajar no la he vuelto a ver . ¿Está todo bien?" comentó Historia con un poco de preocupación.

"Hoy no llegó a casa." suspiró "Esta bien Historia, igual gracias, hablamos después." Y colgó sin darle siquiera tiempo a Historia a contestar. Luego sigue llamando a otros amigos como: Marco, Sasha, Mina, Connie, pero ninguno sabía nada del paradero de ella. Eren decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amigo Armin; ya que este no contestó el móvil.

* * *

Cuando ya estaba a una casa de la de Armin, pudo ver a éste despidiéndose de alguien, y cuando el auto de esa persona pasó por su lado; para su sorpresa, era Annie. Eren estacionó el carro, se bajó y se dirigió a Armin. El rubio lo esperaba en la puerta.

"Hola" dijo Armin, mientras se empezaba a encaminar hacia el interior del hogar.

"¿Qué hacia Annie aquí? Sabes muy bien que ella y Mikasa no se llevan. Deberías acabar tu relación de amistad con ella, por Mikasa"comentó Eren bastante enojado, mientras seguía al rubio a dentro.

" Annie no es mala persona como ustedes se la pasan diciendo" dijo Armin mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

"¿No es mala persona, Armin? Ir amenazando a una compañera de trabajo en todas partes no es una acción de una buena persona. Tirarle huevos caducados a la casa de alguien, no es de buena persona. Pelearse en medio de un estacionamiento y que se las llevaran a la comisaría no es de buena persona Armin, joder" dijo Eren ya gritando, estaba demasiado furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo de la infancia fraternizar con el enemigo?

"Creo que Mikasa anda exagerando un poco las cosas. ¿Qué tal si Mikasa fue la que comenzó con todo?" dijo el rubio y antes que Eren dijera algo más, continuó. "Eren no creo que hayas venido a mi casa para cuestionarme el por qué continuo relacionándome con Annie. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mikasa... Mikasa, no llegó del trabajo. La he llamado, pero no contesta. He llamado a muchos amigos y nadie sabe nada. " le contestó Eren mucho más tranquilo que hace un momento, pero mucho más preocupado. Armin se impresionó.

"¿Haz ido a la policía para notificarlo?" dijo Armin con un tono preocupado. Y al ver que Eren se impresionó le dijo "Se que no lo haz hecho , ven vamos, ¿Qué esperas?" se dirigió a la puerta y Eren lo siguió. Ambos se montaron en el coche y en el trayecto a la comisaría Eren le contó todo lo que había echo desde que Mikasa había desaparecido.

* * *

Cuando entraron, había un policía en el escritorio, hablando por teléfono y parecía no querer atenderlos, pues giró su silla y continuó su conversación. Eren y Armin se impresionaron, ¿Eran estos tipos los que se suponía que los ayudarían a encontrar a Mikasa? En ese momento el policía; o mejor dicho, la mujer policía se giró y les sonrió.

"Disculpen , la llamada era importante. Soy la agente Zoë , ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?" preguntó la mujer de gafas.

"Bueno, es para reportar a alguien desaparecido. Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman. No se nada de ella, no contesta llamadas y..." Eren fue interrumpido por la agente.

"Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida?"preguntó mientras pasaba la página de una revista, sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho.

"Desde hoy por la madrugada" dijo Armin "Cómo a eso de las dos de la mañana. Estamos realmente preocupad..." Armin fue interrumpido por Zoë.

"No, lo siento, no se puede buscar a nadie a menos que haya pasado setenta y dos horas y por lo que ustedes dicen.." gira su silla para ver el reloj. "Han pasado a duras penas quince horas. Regresen luego" dijo y continuó con su revista.

"No pueden hacer eso, esperar tanto tiempo. Les estoy diciendo que está desaparecida, nadie sabe nada, no contesta el teléfono. ¿A qué diablos esperan?¿ A qué el culpable ya esté en un avión largándose del país? Búsquenla, joder". dijo Eren comenzando a llorar. Armin se lo llevó y lo intentó calmar diciendo que no fuera tan pesimista, que tal vez Mikasa se le había acabado la pila del móvil.

Lo único que se podía hacer por el momento era esperar esas tortuosas cincuenta y siete horas que faltaban.


	2. Cherries Boom Club

Capítulo 2: Cherries Boom Club

Ya había pasado las setenta y dos horas y allí estaba Eren; en la comisaría, esperando a que los incompetentes de la misma lo atendieran. La agente Zoë había terminado de atender a la persona que estaba antes que él y le hizo señal de que se acercara al escritorio. Eren así lo hizo, se sentó en la silla que daba al frente del escritorio, y en ese momento su celular vibró. Cuando lo sacó, vio un mensaje de Armin diciéndole: "Me mantienes al tanto de todo." El rubio no había podido ir por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no por ello significaba que no estaba preocupado por su amiga.

"Agente Zoë a sus servicios. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

" Creo que es bastante obvio para lo que vengo. Hace tres días vine para reportar a alguien desaparecido" dijo Eren, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

"¿Me está queriendo decir que se supone que yo me acuerde de todas las personas que vienen aquí y la razón por la cual vienen? No me jodas. En fin ¿Nombre del desaparecido? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le vio?" dijo el agente Zoë mientras esperaba a que Eren contestara las preguntas para apuntarlas en el computador.

"Mikasa Ackerman. La última vez que la vi fue a las siete de la noche del sábado. Antes de irse a trabajar" suspira. "Normalmente ella llega a casa de dos a tres de la mañana, pero la mañana del domingo, no llegó." dijo Eren con tristeza. Ya estaba harto de esa situación, deseaba que se tratara de la peor pesadilla que había tenido, pero no, una pesadilla no duraba el tiempo que esta había durado.

"¿Qué lugares frecuenta con regularidad?" preguntó la agente Zoë, mientras terminaba de escribir las respuestas anteriores dadas por el muchacho.

" Es una persona que no frecuenta muchos lugares, se la pasa yendo del trabajo a la casa. A veces a la cafetería cerca de nuestro hogar." contestó Eren. Le dolía, se sentía hasta culpable. Si hubiera sido un poco más insistente, tal vez Mikasa hubiera dejado ese maldito trabajo. ¿Por qué no se pudo buscar un trabajo de día? La respuesta le vino rápido a la mente, claro, porque la excusa de los patronos era que estaba sobre calificada. La pregunta de la agente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

" ¿Tenía alguna mala relación con alguien?" preguntó la agente, sonriente. Eren se preguntaba si la agente no tenía sentimientos o si simplemente era una loca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír con una situación tan seria? Luego analizó la pregunta. ¿Quién podría tener una mala relación con una persona poco sociable y seria que no le hacía daño a nadie? El nombre de la persona apareció, Annie Leonhardt. Esa rubia que le hizo la vida un infierno a Mikasa, desde que llegó a ese trabajo. Recordó el mensaje que Annie dejó en el muro de Mikasa, e inmediatamente sacó su celular para mostrarle a la agente.

"Sí, ella tiene una muy mala relación con una compañera de trabajo, Annie Leonhardt. Annie se la pasa insultando a Mikasa; tanto en el trabajo, como por internet. Hubo veces que hasta se pelearon a golpes." dijo el moreno, mientras buscaba como loco en su celular para mostrarle lo que consideraba su prueba irrefutable de que Annie tenía algo que ver. ¿Cómo no lo vio? Esa enana demoníaca, después de tantas amenazas se había hartado de esperar que Mikasa abandonara el trabajo y optó por acabar con su competencia. Por fin había dado con el mensaje y se lo mostró a la agente.

"Disculpa..." la agente le hizo un gesto para que el muchacho contestara. "Eren"dijo el chico. "Disculpa Eren, pero ahí no dice Annie; dice Niean, no es prueba suficiente. Aún así, si lo que dice es cierto, esa chica está más hundida en esto que el Titanic en el mar. Investigaremos el caso e iremos a su trabajo para interrogar algunos compañeros." dijo muy sonriente la mujer de gafas. "Estoy muy emocionada; por fin un caso interesante. Alguacil Smith, tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo melodiosamente la agente.

"¿A dónde piensa ir? Si yo ni le he dicho el lugar de trabajo de Mikasa?"dijo Eren molesto por el entusiasmo de la agente. ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que esto era un juego? Se estaba hablando del posible secuestro de una persona, y ella lo único que le importaba era lo emocionante que podría llegar a ser la investigación.

"Oh, cierto. ¿Qué esperas para decírmelo?" dijo mientras retrocedía y se acomodaba las gafas.

"Es en el 'Cherries Boom Club'. No es muy lejos de aquí. Además, creo que es bastante obvio que aún no está abierto." dijo Eren mientras se frotaba la sien. Solo había estado en esa comisaría por al menos quince minutos y ya tenía jaqueca. Esa mujer ya le había colmado la paciencia del día. Se levantó, dio su número de teléfono para que lo mantuvieran al tanto de todo, y se fue sin ánimo de allí.

* * *

El 'Cherries Boom Club' era un lugar frecuentado mayormente por hombres. Las empleadas del lugar eran meseras, y las mismas vestían con ropa provocativa y también bailaban. La iluminación del lugar era poca, con el fin de hacerlo más erótico y de esa manera mantener lo más posible el anonimato de los clientes. Inmediatamente al adentrarse en el lugar se encontraba una barra al lado derecho. Habían mesas en diferentes áreas del local, pero todas acomodadas de manera que toda la clientela pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo principal que se llevaba a cabo en el escenario. Se podría decir que la mayoría de la gente que frecuentaba el lugar eran pervertidos y adictos a las apuestas.

Era de noche y el lugar estaba abierto y bastante lleno como de costumbre; aunque un poco menos comparado con los fines de semana. Al lugar llegaron el Alguacil Smith y la agente Zoë a comenzar con la investigación de la desaparición de Mikasa Ackerman. En la puerta se encontraba Reiner y Bertholdt, los cuales eran los encargados de la seguridad del lugar. Eran ellos los que decidían quien entraba al establecimiento y quien no.

"Oh, Alguacil Smith ¿Qué lo trae por estos rincones pecaminosos?" comentó Reiner en tono de broma , pero extrañado de la visita del hombre.

"La agente Zoë y yo hemos venido aquí por cuestión de trabajo. Una empleada de este lugar fue reportada desaparecida, Mikasa Ackerman. ¿Les suena el nombre?" preguntó el Alguacil. Tanto Reiner como Bertholdt se miraron, entonces eso significaba que Mikasa no había dejado el trabajo como ellos pensaron.

"Sí, Alguacil, en efecto, como usted dice Mikasa trabaja aquí, pero no sabemos nada de ella. Después del sábado no se reportó más a trabajar." dijo Reiner mientras que Bertholdt solo asentía.

"Bueno" comentó el Alguacil mientras empezaba a adentrarse en el lugar, pero una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo. Era la mano de la agente Zoë, pareciese que la mujer no estaba a gusto con la repuesta o tenía más preguntas por formular. "¿Qué pasa ahora Hanji?" dijo el hombre de rango mayor. Hanji ignoró por completo a su jefe.

"¿Qué me pueden decir de la relación entre Mikasa Ackerman y ..." miró su libreta de notas. "Annie Leonhardt? Por cierto, ¿La señorita Leonhardt se encuentra hoy?" dijo la agente mientras tenía en su mano derecha un lápiz y con la otra mano sujetaba una libreta, esperaba por una respuesta.

"Pues Annie... Annie y Mikasa..."empezó a decir Bertholdt, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero y amigo Reiner.

"Annie y Mikasa no son amigas, simplemente compañeras de trabajo. Tienen una rivalidad laboral, una competencia sana. Siempre viendo quién gana más. Solo eso. Y sí, Annie se encuentra trabajando hoy. ¿Puedo saber la razón de la pregunta?" dijo el rubio un tanto preocupado. Por su lado la agente simplemente escribió lo que éste le dijo e ignoró por completo la pregunta de él. Siguió con su trayecto hacia el local.

Inmediatamente que entraron vieron mucha clientela y habían varios conocido para el Alguacil; Mike Zackarias, quien estaba con una de las meseras y Levi Rivaille, el cual parecía no haber tenido un muy buen día. El Alguacil le dijo a Hanji que se adelantara, que el tenía un asunto que resolver. La agente Zoë lo miró raro, pero hizo lo que este le pidió.

"Oye Levi, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Volviste a perder en alguna apuesta? Hablando de eso, aún no olvido la deuda que tienes conmigo" comentó el Alguacil mientras le tiraba el brazo por encima del cuello y lo apretaba un poco, no muy amigablemente. Cuando Rivaille lo miró, el rubio se dio cuenta que éste tenía un golpe en la cara. "No te preguntaré sobre el golpe porque ya se la respuesta, le debías dinero a alguien más. Ay Levi, nunca vas a cambiar." agregó Erwin mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello a el hombrecillo. El mencionado solo sonrió forzosamente.

" Erwin, ya sé que te debo dinero y te aseguro que ya lo tengo. Es más, justo hoy iba a pagártelo." dijo el pelinegro; quitándose de mala gana el brazo que antes se encontraba en su cuello. Luego sacó de su gabán su billetera, y comenzó a contar el dinero exacto que le debía al rubio. "Toma, aquí tienes la cantidad que te debo y un extra por el tiempo que te hice esperar." dijo el hombre de baja estatura mientras le abría la mano al rubio para poner el dinero que le debía. Luego de colocar la cantidad correcta, le cerró la mano. "Ahora ya me puedes dejar en paz." agregó un último comentario Rivaille, antes de darle un sorbo más a la bebida y empujar a Erwin para alejarlo de su lado.

"Wow, ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? ¿Se lo pediste prestado a tu novia la zorra? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malévola, al ver a Levi levantándose de la silla bastante cabreado. Levi se dirige a él. En solo segundos el pequeño hombre tenía a Smith agarrado del cuello.

"Para tu información, Petra no es ninguna zorra, ella es la ..."el pelinegro fue interrumpido por Erwin.

"Ya lo se, es la dueña de un prostíbulo, pero ella no presta servicios. Si claro, Levi, y yo no acepto sobornos."comentó el Alguacil mientras se zafaba del agarre de Rivaille y se sacudía un poco la ropa. Levi le discutió una vez más y le quiso dejar en claro a Smith que ese lugar no era un prostíbulo y mucho menos Petra prestaba servicios en este. Erwin prefirió dejar la conversación hasta ahí y le preguntó dónde se encontraba Petra. Levi le contestó con poco ánimo. El Alguacil buscó entre la gente a su compañera Zoë, hasta que por fin dio con ella.

"¿Qué lograste averiguar?" le preguntó Erwin a Hanji, mientras la agarraba del brazo para alejarse de esa parte del local e irse a una un poco menos ruidosa.

"Bueno Jean, el cantinero, se veía bastante preocupado, pero dice lo mismo que los tipos de la puerta. No la ha visto desde el sábado. Y él no es el único, también las bailarinas Sasha e Historia no saben nada de ella. Es como si a esa muchacha se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y lo más interesante es que los tres concluyen que la relación de Annie y Mikasa era como de perros y gatos."dijo Hanji mientras terminaba de leer los apuntes en su libreta.

"Ya se donde esta la dueña del local. Le preguntaremos sobre Mikasa y donde se encuentra la tal Annie" le dijo Smith a la agente Zoë, y está solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a los camerinos donde se suponía que se encontraba Petra. A la mitad del trayecto, Petra salía de ellos, le sonrió a los policías y les hizo señas de que la siguieran. Parecía que ya ella sabía de la visita de ellos a su local; era obvio que ya Levi le había dicho. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco más privada, Petra de frente a los dos policías.

" Buenas noches Petra, vinimos en la noche de hoy..." la agente Zoë fue interrumpida por Petra.

"Madame Petrovich"corrigió Petra mientras sonreía. Hanji se quedó impresionada, la interrumpió simplemente para corregirle el nombre. Nombre que estaba correcto, pero ella prefería ser llamada por su nombre 'artístico'.

"Madame Petrovich" le dijo Smith; acto seguido le besa la mano y continúa "Hemos venido hoy porque nos han reportado la desaparición de una de sus empleadas. Todos dicen que vino a trabajar el sábado, pero no regresó jamás; ni a su trabajo ni a su casa. Creo que ya sabe de quien hablo, pero si no, me refiero a Mikasa Ackerman. Nos ayudaría cualquier información, gracias" dijo Erwin mientras miraba el escenario para disfrutar del espectáculo.

"Mikasa..."dijo Petra, suspiró. "Mikasa es la mejor bailarina que este local tiene. Muchos de los clientes sólo vienen para verla a ella. Fue una de las últimas en incorporarse al equipo de trabajo, pero cogió fama rápido. No siempre se ve una japonesa por estos lados del mundo, y mucho menos que este dispuesta a bailar vestida de geisha. Todos aman su interpretación. Tiene buena relación con todos aquí..."volvió a suspirar por segunda vez "Excepto con Annie, pareciese que le odia de verdad. Muchas veces le dije que Mikasa no tenía la culpa de ser más cotizada que ella. Aún así, a Annie le dio con querer hacerle la vida imposible. Ya se su pregunta, no hice nada porque ambas son mis dos grandes estrellas. Antes de que Mikasa trabajará aquí, Annie era la estrella; debió de ser por eso que Annie le tomó tanto coraje." dijo Petra con tristeza. En ese momento se acercó una de las bailarinas con bebidas y cuando estaba colocando las bebidas en la mesa se le cayó una.

"Disculpen"susurró la muchacha, se veía bastante nerviosa. Quiso abandonar rápido el lugar, pero Hanji la detuvo y le preguntó.

"Oye, yo he interrogado a casi todos aquí, pero a ti no, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Conoces a Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Cómo describirías la relación entre ella y Annie?" bombardeo de preguntas a la pobre chica. La chica se había impresionado bastante con el mero hecho de escuchar el nombre Mikasa.

"Mi nombre... es Mina, sí, conocía a Mikasa... Mikasa era... Ella era..." la chica parecía que se le había olvidado hablar, parecía que quería llorar; así que Petra optó por excusar a la chica.

"Discúlpenla, es que no hace mucho se incorporó al trabajo. Mikasa siempre le ha tratado bien y por eso le afecta su desaparición." dijo Petra mientras colocaba su brazo atrás de la chica y la acariciaba un poco para calmarla. La chica se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

"¿Nos podría decir donde se encuentra Annie Leonhardt? Estamos muy interesados en saber la versión de ella" dijo Hanji mientras fruncía un poco el ceño y anotaba algo en su libreta.

"Claro, está en los camerinos, síganme"dijo Petra mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se comenzaba a dirigir a los camerinos. Pararon frente a una de las puertas, la cual tenía el nombre Tiffani en un pequeño cartel. Petra les dijo que ahí era donde estaba Annie y se fue. Los policías abrieron la puerta y para el beneficio de Annie , ya había terminado de prepararse. Miro con confusión a los intrusos.

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Hanji. Es la famosa y problemática Annie Leonhardt" dijo en tono burlón Erwin, mientras se adentraba más en la habitación y rodeaba a la rubia. Luego decidió sentarse en el sofá rojo que se encontraba frente a Annie. Annie tenía el ceño fruncido y luego arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería ese hombre? Estaba consciente de que era famosa, pero el tono empleado por el rubio no parecía como si de verdad lo pensará.

"¿Qué quieren?" comentó secamente Annie, mientras los observaba.

"Cariño, ¿Te suena el nombre de Mikasa Ackerman? A que sí. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con ella? ¿Dónde te encontrabas el sábado cuando saliste del trabajo?" preguntó Zoë mientras sacaba otra vez la libreta y el lápiz esperando contestación por parte de la rubia.

"¿Es legal hacer un interrogatorio sin alguna orden?"preguntó Annie, mirando desafiante a la agente Hanji.

"Querida, se necesita una orden si se va a investigar un lugar, para interrogatorios no. Si no tienes nada que ocultar creo que puedes contestar a las preguntas como hicieron todos los demás." comentó Hanji aún en espera de respuestas.

"Mikasa trabaja aquí. No se nada de ella desde el sábado. Nuestra relación no es ni buena, ni mala. Después de salir cansada de trabajar me fui a mi hogar." respondió Annie a todas las preguntas de forma precisa y sin hacer pausa, con cara de indiferencia.

"¿Eso es lo único que dirás? Mikasa lleva tres días desaparecida, tú eres la principal sospechosa, ¿ y eso es lo único que dirás? Deja de mentir. Todo el mundo habla de la mala relación que tenías con ella." dijo un poco molesta Hanji , el descaro de esta rubia se pasaba de los límites.

"¿Mikasa lleva desaparecida tres días? Vaya... No dudo que haya tomado la decisión de huir con un cliente, muchas dan otro tipo de servicios fuera del trabajo, no me estaría raro que ella fuera una." dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se levantaba y agregó "Bueno, si no tienen más preguntas se pueden ir, ya me toca salir." dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Los dos policías salieron, pero Hanji le mira rencorosamente.

"Tu nariz está completamente dentro de este problema. Estás muy hundida" dijo la mujer de gafas mientras sonreía.

"Sí, como diga, cuando tenga pruebas contundentes puede venir arrestarme."dijo Annie con tono arrogante, mientras cerraba la puerta de su camerino y se dirigía al escenario.

"Así lo haré... así lo haré." dijo sonriente Hanji mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Hanji se le ocurrió en ese momento que debían investigar las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, así de una vez y por todas, tendrían las pruebas para arrestar a la apática de Annie. Le pidieron a Petra el acceso a las cámaras, pero para sorpresa de todos, las cámaras no habían grabado nada el día del incidente . Se suponía que las cámaras de seguridad sacarían de dudas, pero no, más bien provocaron más interrogantes que antes. ¿Por qué las cámaras no habían grabado ese día? ¿Quién había apagado las cámaras o había borrado el material? La única cosa que era segura, era que el culpable trabajaba en ese local.


	3. Principal Sospechoso

Capítulo 3: Principal sospechoso

Después de la visita echa al "Cherries Boom Club", el Alguacil Smith y la agente Hanji continuaban con el caso de la desaparición de Mikasa. Lo único que tenían era testimonios de los compañeros de trabajo, y la mayoría concluía que la relación entre Annie Leonhardt y Mikasa Ackerman era hostil. Más por el momento no poseían pruebas físicas que pudieran vincular a la principal sospechosa. En la comisaría se encontraban los agentes; por un lado Smith se entretenía con una llamada telefónica, y por otro Hanji hacía conjeturas sobre el caso en el computador. Smith colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Zoë.

－Hanji, hay que buscar una orden de cateo para ir a investigar la casa de la señorita Leonhardt.

－Si señor, pero creo que deberíamos interrogar más a la empleada Mina, la chica se veía muy nerviosa ayer. Creo que podría tener que ver con algo o al menos puede tener información relevante al caso－comentó Hanji a su jefe, mientras lo seguía fuera del lugar.

－Mira Hanji, primero lo primero, es obvio que Annie tiene que ver, debemos buscar las pruebas para hundirla de una vez y acabar con todo esto. ¿Acaso no te fijaste en la indiferencia de la chica? Todos se veían preocupados por la desaparición de Mikasa y la única a la que parecía importarle una mierda era a Leonhardt. Además, la Annie ya tiene varias querellas en su contra y para colmo fueron hechas por la desaparecida－dijo Erwin, mientras comenzaba a subirse al auto y aguardaba por su compañera.

Hanji se paró al lado del vehículo por el lado del conductor para comentarle algo más a su jefe.

－Smith, creo que lo mejor es que usted vaya por la orden judicial y yo vaya a interrogar más a Mina.

－No, usted se viene conmigo y fin de la discusión－dijo Smith mientras comenzaba a prender el auto.

－Oh, señor ... No creí que usted y yo...－dijo una muy sonrojada Hanji.

Erwin al principio no entendía a que se refería Hanji, hasta que analizó lo que él había dicho. El Alguacil simplemente retorció los ojos y le indicó que se subiera de una vez al auto, Hanji así lo hizo, y ambos se encaminaron al tribunal para buscar la orden de cateo.

* * *

Annie había llegado de haber comprado unos víveres. Estacionó su vehículo en el aparcado que le tocaba, cogió las bolsas de atrás del asiento y se bajó de su auto. Luego se encaminó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta del mismo y entró. Acomodó los víveres en el lugar que les correspondía y decidió ponerse una ropa más cómoda. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la sala para prender el televisor e intentar despejar su mente. De momento escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su apartamento, como siempre, Annie prefirió ignorarlo; al fin y al cabo el vecino que era se cansarían de tocar y se iría como otras veces. Después de transcurridos varios minutos, aún la persona seguía tocando. Éste bastardo si que era insistente pensó Annie, así que se levantó molesta del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para discutir con la persona insistente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos personas que no quería ver en un buen tiempo, el Alguacil Smith y Hanji. Annie frunció el ceño, estos tipos estaban decididos a hacerle la vida imposible; no la querían dejar en paz.

－Buen día, señorita Leonhardt, ¿Siempre es tan descortés con sus invitados? Ya sabe, recibir a la visita en la puerta no es muy amable que digamos－comentó el Alguacil con una media sonrisa.

Annie arqueó una ceja en forma de interrogante y luego habló

－¿Qué diablos quieren? Ayer contesté todas sus preguntas, no se nada más. Así que pierden su tiempo.

Annie comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie del Alguacil le impidió cerrarla por completo. Annie con cara de pocos amigos volvió a abrir la puerta.  
－A ver como lo digo, vinimos aquí para investigar su casa－dijo Smith mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta.

－No pueden sin una...

Annie calló al ver lo que Smith sacó de su chaqueta, en efecto, ellos tenían la orden judicial que les permitiría adentrarse en su hogar e investigar todo lo que quisieran. Annie suspiró, ¿Hasta dónde llegarían estos dos para hundirla? ¿Por qué seguían pensando que podía ser ella? Annie se preguntaba si además de a ella, a Reiner y a Bertholdt también los estaban investigando; porque muchas de las cosas que ella le hizo a Mikasa no las hizo sola. ¿Acaso ellos dijeron algo en contra de ella para eliminar cualquier posible sospecha sobre ellos? Luego de unos pocos segundos pensándolo, decidió permitir el paso de los agentes a su hogar; al fin de cuentas, ellos tenían una orden y ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Si bien ella le hizo la vida imposible a la pelinegra, eso no significaba que era la culpable de su desaparición.

－Muchas gracias－ comentó Smith

Ambos policías entraron al apartamento de la rubia. Annie cerró la puerta, apagó la televisión y se sentó en el sofá, donde antes estaba, con una cara seria. Ambos se pusieron guantes para no alterar las pistas que encontraran en el apartamento. El Alguacil fue a investigar el cuarto de la chica, mientras que la agente Zoë se quedó investigando la sala y la cocina. Hanji verificaba todo minuciosamente , pero la verdad era que no encontraba nada fuera de lugar y eso la frustraba de sobremanera. Después de transcurridos aproximadamente veinte minutos, Annie decidió dirigirse a su cuarto a ver que diablos estaba haciendo el bendito Alguacil; ya que en ese tiempo, Hanji había terminado de investigar la cocina y había comenzado a verificar la sala. Cuando llegó se encontró al gran rubio investigando su gaveta de ropa interior.

－Creo que ya revisó demasiado bien esa gaveta－ dijo Annie con un tono bastante irritado, mientras le quitaba de mala gana de las manos una de las prendas y la volvía a guardar.

El hombre sonrió.

－He escuchado que las mujeres guardan muchos secretos en las gavetas de ropa interior.－dijo el rubio como intento de excusa.

Luego continuó investigando otros lugares de la habitación. Verificó el armario y debajo de la cama, pero nada; no había nada extraño o fuera de lugar. Tanto el hombre como la muchacha salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con la agente Zoë en la sala; quien parecía haber terminado de inspeccionarla.

－Si ya terminaron se pueden ir－dijo Annie bastante enojada.

－Ya casi termino－ comentó Hanji.

Zoë comenzó a inspeccionar el bolso de Annie. Sacó varias cosas de la chica, hasta que dio con algo sospechoso. Sacó del bolso de la chica una cuchilla, sonrió y la miró.

－¿Qué significa esto?－dijo Hanji con duda.

Annie la miró con cara de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

－¿Te niegas a contestar las preguntas?－ preguntó molesta la mujer de gafas.

－Es bastante obvio, una débil damisela como yo a esas horas de la noche, es presa fácil. Así que necesito algo de protección－ dijo Annie con tono burlón.

Hanji frunció el ceño y guardó el puñal en una bolsa plástica transparente. Annie, impresionada, se quedó con la boca entreabierta por unos segundos y luego volvió a su habitual expresión.

－No le importará que lo guarde como evidencia, ¿Verdad? Ay Annie, estás tan hundida en el fango que lo único que se te puede ver a fuera de él es la nariz－ dijo Hanji.

Annie la miró mal.

－Bueno, si nos disculpa, ya terminamos por el día de hoy. Muchas gracias, señorita Leonhardt, apreciamos su cooperación－dijo Erwin.

Annie les abrió la puerta y ambos policías se fueron del lugar con la única pista que pudieron encontrar, una cuchilla.


	4. Evidencias

Capítulo 4: Evidencias

Habían pasado dos días desde que los agentes se habían adentrado a investigar el hogar de Annie. Ya se le habían hecho las pruebas pertinentes a la cuchilla encontrada, pero no había rastro de sangre en la misma; ni había huella dactilar que no fuera de su dueña. Pareciese que después de todo, Annie no había mentido sobre la razón por la cual portaba el arma punzante. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la desaparición de la pelinegra y se podría decir que el avance que habían tenido sobre el caso había sido poco.

El novio de la desaparecida fue a la comisaría, pues ya habían pasado tres días desde que escuchó noticias sobre el avance de la investigación. Cuando llegó tuvo que esperar casi una hora, pues el policía que estaba en turno le dijo que Zoë aún no entraba a trabajar y el Alguacil no se encontraba. Cuando Hanji llegó y vio a Eren, le saludó y le preguntó del por qué de su visita; ya que ellos le habían dicho al chico que le informarían de cualquier novedad. Para sorpresa de ella, el chico le dijo que no había sido informado de nada hacía ya tres días.

－¿Cómo que hacen tres días no te informan?－ le preguntó Hanji a Eren aún sorprendida－. Smith －comentó para sí, pero Eren la escuchó.

Se suponía que su jefe iba a mantener al chico al tanto del caso, eso fue lo que él le había dicho. Al parecer lo había olvidado. Tanto Eren como Zoë se dirigieron a la oficina de ella. Hanji se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que Eren se sentó en una de las sillas de alfrente de este.

－Hace tres días no me han llamado y ya no podía seguir esperando. Necesito saber que ha pasado. Por favor, no me diga que desde hace tres días no han hecho avance alguno.

－Mira Eren, fuimos a casa de Leonhardt a investigar y lo único que encontramos sospechoso fue una cuchilla.－Hanji hizo una pausa y continuó－. Ya le hicimos las pruebas necesarias al arma blanca, pero lamento decirte Eren, que la cuchilla no tenía rastro de nada. Hasta ahora no hay prueba contundente de que Annie sea culpable.

－Al menos… Al menos no es una noticia completamente mala.

Eren levantó su rostro, el cual todo este tiempo había mantenido mirando hacía abajo y se permitió sonreir un poco.

－Si la cuchilla no tenía nada, significa que sólo la secuestró y la tiene escondida en algún lugar. Obvio que no iba a ser en su casa. Solo hay que buscar. ¿Verdad?－dijo Eren mirando a Hanji con rostro esperanzado.

－Exacto.

Hanji mintió en su respuesta, pues ella no pensaba así. El hecho de que el arma blanca que le encontraron a Annie no tuviera rastro de sangre no necesariamente significaba que Mikasa estaba secuestrada. Lo único que eso probaba, era cada vez más la inocencia de Annie y la incógnita de quién podría ser el verdadero culpable. Hanji pensaba que si ya había pasado una semana desde la desaparición, nadie sabía nada y muy sospechosamente las cámaras del local no grabaron nada el día del incidente; en su experiencia solo significaba una cosa; ya era hora de empezar a buscar más bien un cadáver. Hanji le comentó al joven que esa noche iría otra vez al "Cherries Boom Club" para interrogar a Mina, pues la última vez que estuvieron allí la misma se vio muy nerviosa.

－¿Mina? Pero si ella fue una de las que llamé el día que Mikasa no llegó y me dijo que no sabía nada.

Eren comenzaba a molestarse; ya que no podía creer como era posible que ella le hubiera mentido con algo tan serio. Recordaba perfectamente, la llamó y después de varios minutos sonando contestó y dijo que no sabía nada y colgó. Todo este tiempo había sabido y prefirió callar.

－Tranquilízate Eren, entiendo tu enojo, pero con esto que dices mi hipótesis comienza a tomar más fuerza. Si no es la culpable, al menos debe poseer información importante.

En ese momento Erwin había entrado y Eren no perdió la oportunidad para descargar su ira con alguien.

－Usted－ dijo Eren con tono amenazador－.¿Cómo es que no tuvo el tiempo de llamarme para mantenerme al tanto de todo? Tal vez quiera tomarse unas vacaciones mientras la gente espera a que resuelva los casos. ¿No?

－Oye tranquilízate, se me olvidó llamarte, eso es todo. Por favor, no es como que la desaparición de tu novia es el único caso.－ comentó el Alguacil.

Eren se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hombre que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Zoë. La mujer de gafas ya había visto sus intensiones así que lo detuvo y lo intentó calmar. Todo se vio interrumpido en el momento que un policía entró a la oficina.

－Señor, disculpe la interrupción. En su ausencia un par de policías fueron a investigar unos condominios por un olor fétido; ya que habíamos recibido varias llamadas de gente quejándose de ello. Acaban de notificar que han encontrado un cadáver en el contenedor de basura del condominio. Llevarán el cadáver a forense para determinar cual fue la cuasa de su muerte. Aquí está la dirección del lugar. Hay que abrir una investigación. Además de ir a interrogar a las personas que allí viven.

El policía le entregó el papel donde estaba apuntada la dirección a Smith. El alguacil tomó el papel de mala gana.

－No me digas como hay que proceder ahora.

－Disculpe jefe－ dijo el hombre y se retiró.

Erwin ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de mirar el pequeño papel, no le prestó ninguna atención en absoluto. Lo tiró sin importancia en un lado del escritorio de Hanji. Por su lado Eren aún estaba impresionado por la poca atención que le prestó el alguacil al papel. Se estaba hablando de la muerte de un ser humano y ese hombre no le importó nada. Era un insensible. Eren se preguntaba como es que poseía tal cargo con lo "competente" que era el hombre. Zoë se acercó nuevamente a su escritorio, tomó el papel y lo leyó. La dirección que estaba escrita le era familiar a Hanji. Investigó en su computador para confirmar sus sospechas. Y confirmó lo que sospechaba. La dirección coincidia con la dirección de un sospecho de un caso que aún no estaba resuelto. Mientras tanto Erwin ya se estaba dirigiendo fuera de la oficina.

－Espere, venga acá un momento.

El aguacil se acercó y ella le enseñó la pantalla del computador. El aguacil sonrió.

－Ya veo.

－Eren, discúlpanos, pero debemos atender este asunto. Te avisaré de cualquier novedad, no te preocupes.

Eren suspiró, pues siempre que iba a ese lugar terminaba cabréandose y sin noticias del paradero de Mikasa. Decidió irse de allí y seguir esperando por alguna noticia del caso. Que por lo que veía, iba a tardar el esclarecimiento del mismo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que la próxima vez que lo llamaran fuera para avisarle que habían dado con Mikasa y que por fin esa pesadilla había terminado. Se había prometido que una vez Mikasa regresara, no la dejaría volver a ese horrendo trabajo. Sabía que se verían un poco mal económicamente al ser el único que estuviera trabajando, pero no importaba; todo fuera por la salud mental y física de ella. Ya eventualmente ella encontraría un nuevo empleo.

－¿ Por qué lo despachaste? Si ya casi se resuelve el caso que al él le interesa.

－Disculpe Alguacil, pero en mi opinión, todavía no es seguro nada. Debemos esperar a que traigan el cadáver y le hagan las pruebas pertinentes. Es cierto que en ese lugar vive la sospechosa del caso de la desaparición de Mikasa, pero aún no está confirmado que ese cadáver sea el de la desaparecida. Puede ser una coincidencia.

－Suenas como novato Hanji. Creo que con tus años de servicios ya sabes que aquí las coincidencias no existen. Sólo existen las pruebas contudentes para hundir a los culpables. Y para mi este asunto no es la excepción. En fin, enviaré a Thomas y Nick para que vayan a interrogar a las personas del área a ver si alguien da información relevante al caso. Por si alguien vió algo. Por el momento, sigamos con las investigaciones de los demás casos.

El alguacil se retiró de la oficina y mandó a los dos policías para que se encargaran de los interrogatorios del área. Por su lado Hanji le hizo caso a su jefe, pero no sin antes haber llamado a su amigo Moblit, que trabajaba como forense, y pedirle que la llamara una vez terminara con la autopsia del cadáver encontrado esa misma tarde, en los condominios. Quería enterarse primero que su jefe para irse antes de la morge y no coincidir con él. Pues sabía que si al final de cuentas él si tenía razón y ese cadáver pertenecía a Mikasa, haría como siempre. Comenzaría hacer el discurso del por qué el era el jefe y a resaltar sus cualidades.

* * *

Después de haber transcurrido un par de horas, Moblit le llamó al celular y ésta salió sigilosamente, para que su jefe no se diera cuenta, hacía la morge. Una vez llegó allí, Moblit le entregó una mascarilla y entraron. En el medio del cuarto, encima de una mesa, estaba el cadáver que habían encontrado.

－Bueno, el cadáver es de una mujer joven, de aproximadamente veinticuatro años de edad. Dado al estado de descomposición en el cual se encuentra el cadáver ya lleva una semana de muerta.

Hanji observó el cadáver, en efecto era el de una mujer joven. Vió los rasgos de la mujer, era una mujer asiática. Hanji abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y pensó, una mujer joven, de rasgos asíaticos, llevaba una semana de muerta. El mismo tiempo que llevaba de desaparecida Mikasa Ackerman. ¿Despúes de todo su jefe tenía la razón? Debía confirmarlo, asi que se disculpó un momento con Moblit y llamó a Eren.

－Emm… Hola Eren, te llamo para pedirte una foto de Mikasa ¿Cuándo crees que puedas venir a entregármela?

－Bueno le puedo enviar la foto al celular, es más rápido. Por cierto, ¿Tienen alguna novedad?－ dijo Eren

－Enviala. Bueno no tenemos novedades exactamente… Es que andaba revisando el expediente y me percaté que te preguntamos todo, pero no te pedimos lo más importante, la foto de la desaparecida… Mi falla, lo siento… ja ja ja－ rió nerviosa la agente－. Bueno me tengo que ir, espero la foto eh, adios.

Hanji volvió con Moblit, pero antes de que éste pudiera volver hablar, el celular de Hanji vibró. Hanji lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el mensaje. Miró la foto y luego el cadáver. Definitivamente era la víctima, el caso pasó de ser una desaparición a ser un homicidio. Le enseñó la foto a Moblit para tener otra opinión. Él hizo lo mismo que ella, observar la foto y luego el cadáver para compararlos.

－Es ella, pero para asegurarnos completamente ¿Dónde trabajaba? Por qué cuando encontramos el cadáver, estaba vestida con ropa de mesera. Y en una esquina de la camisa decía el nombre del lugar y en la otra el nombre de ella.

－¿Decía Cherries Boom Club y en el otro lado Mikasa?

－Si y no, decía Cherries Boom Club, pero el nombre en la camisa decía Ling.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por un momento

－Ah, ya me acordé, eso es porque a las empleadas les cambian el nombre. Es como su nombre artístico－Suspiró－.Entonces no hay duda alguna, la de la foto y la que está en esta mesa de metal es la misma chica. ¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte?

－Como puedes ver, tiene un corte en el cuello. Fue degollada. Probablemente con un cuchillo para verduras y frutas o una cuchilla de bolsillo. Por la forma y el ángulo de la herida se podría decir que la persona que lo hizo estaba nerviosa en ese momento, no poseía experiencia alguna y era de una estatura menor que ella.

－En otras palabras el asesino no es uno serial, si no que con ella, acaba de comenzar su carrera delictiva.

－Digamos que sí.

－Vaya vaya, me encanta como me mantienen al tanto de todo.

Tanto Moblit como Hanji se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de Smith que venía de atrás y se acercaba.

－Jefe, Moblit no tiene la culpa, yo le dije que me avisara primero. Por cierto ya hemos identificado a la víctima.

－Bueno Moblit, tendrás que repetir todo lo que dijiste en mi ausencia.

－Sí señor. El cadáver como puede ver es de una mujer de aproximádamente veinticuatro años de edad. Ya lleva una semana de muerta. Fue degollada. Dado a a la profundidad del corte hay gran probabilidad que el arma del homicidio sea un "paring knife" o una cuchilla de bolsillo. Por la forma y el ángulo de la herida, el culpable lo hizo nervioso, no poseía experiencia y era de estatura menor que la víctima. También tiene moretones en la cara, parece que se cayó intentando huir y también le golpearon en la cara.

－Erwin, Moblit y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que la víctima es Mikasa Ackerman.－dijo la mujer de gafas.

－Una vez más estaba en lo correcto. Pero bueno. Entonces otro caso resuelto. Ahora queda avisar a la familia de la víctima y luego arrestar a la culpable－ dijo el Alguacil mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida.

－Espere jefe, ¿Cómo que caso resuelto?－preguntó Hanji mientras le interrumpía el paso a Smith.

－Mira Hanji, esto es obvio. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para cerrar el caso? Poseía mala relación con la víctima. El cadáver de la víctima tiene un corte en el cuello, obvio que fue hecho con una cuchilla. ¿A quién le encontramos una cuchilla en el bolso cuando le investigamos? －Hanji intentó interrumpirlo, pero él la miró y ella prefirió esperar－. Y para colmo ¿Dónde fue encontrado el cadáver? Exacto, en el contenedor de basura donde vive la sospechosa. Y cómo si todo lo que te he dicho no fuera suficiente, el asesino era de estatura menor que la víctima. La culpable es Annie Leonhardt. Todo, absolutamente todo, apunta a ella.

－Es cierto todo lo que dice Señor, pero también es cierto que esa cuchilla no tenía rastro de sangre cuando le hicimos las pruebas－ dijo con el ceño fruncido Hanji.

－Limpia tus lentes para que puedas ver mejor Zoë. Esto está clarísimo. En fin, el caso se resolvió punto. Ahora, a arrestar a la culpable ¿O acaso quieres dejar a una asesina suelta, a ver a cuántos más se carga?

－Pero el arma del homicidio señor no ha sido encontrada y…

Smith no la dejó continuar.

－Hanji ¿Por qué sigue buscándole cinco patas al gato? Pero el arma del homicidio señor－ dijo lo último en tono de burla－. ¿Qué hay con eso? Es obvio que con esa no fue. Mató a Mikasa, luego se deshizo del arma blanca en otro lugar. Y bajo el nerviosismo, sin saber que hacer con el cadáver, se le ocurrió la idea de tirar a Mikasa en el contenedor de basura. Simple, la cuchilla que le encontramos fue otra que adquirió después del asesinato－dijo ya molestó Smith.

La hipótesis del Alguacil no estaba tan mal, podría ser cierta. Lo más probable es que lo era. Pero para Hanji era sólo eso, una hipótesis. Si bien todo apuntaba a que la culpable era Annie, aún no poseían el arma con la cual fue asesinada Mikasa. Hanji debía admitir que arrestar a la arrogante de Annie le daría algo de satisfacción. Pero aún así, creía que no se debía culpar por completo a la rubia, sin encontrar el arma del homicidio. El caso no debía de ser cerrado. Pero Zoë no quería seguir discutiendo, así que optó por hacerle caso a Smith.

－¿Qué hacemos ahora señor?－ preguntó Hanji.

－Llamen al novio para que identifique el cadáver. ¿Vienes a arrestar a la culpable o que piensas hacer?－ dijo Smith.

Después de pensarlo un poco Zoë se decidió.

－Le avisaré a Eren de todo.

Hanji prefería ser ella quien le diera la noticia de la aparición de Mikasa, mas bien de la muerte de ésta. Prefería ser ella; ya que sabía que ella iba a ser la que más tacto iba a tener con el muchacho. Aunque la verdad era que, no tenía idea de como decírselo después de haberle mentido todo el día. Sería ella quién le mataría toda esperanza de raíz al decirle la noticia.

Mientras Hanji aún permanecía allí pensando de que manera le daría la noticia al muchacho, ya Erwin se había ido, al parecer a arrestar a la culpable. Moblit ya había movido el cadáver al congelador y lo había colocado en uno de los cubículos.

－Emm, Hanji, me gusta tener compañía que no sean los muertos, pero creo que le dijiste a Smith que le avisarías al familiar de la víctima.

－Tienes razón, ya me voy. Gracias.

Hanji se despidió de Moblit y se fue de allí. Una vez en su oficina tomó su celular y le comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto a Eren, de esa manera le era más fácil darle la noticia y evitaba el interrogatorio que probablemente el muchacho iba hacer. Al final dimitó de la idea, borró el mensaje y llamó a Eren. Enviar un mensaje de texto para notificar la muerte de alguien no era muy profesional. Luego de varios minutos sonando al fin Eren contestó.

－Hola.

－Hola Eren, soy Hanji te llamo para … pedirte que vengas…－dijo media dudosa Hanji.

－Ir, ¿para qué? Espera… ¿Encontraron a Mikasa?－dijo con más ánimo Jeäger.

－Eren, no estamos seguros de que la persona que encontramos sea Mikasa. Por eso te llamo para que nos confirmes nuestras sospechas…

－¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ella no les ha dicho nada ? Debe estar pasando por un post-trauma después de su secuestro, ¿No es así?

En ese momento Hanji pensó que hubiera sido mejor haberle dejado esa tarea a su jefe. Él le hubiera dicho todo sin darle tiempo al chico de conjeturar sus conclusiones erradas.

－Eren－ suspiró－. No es así, te llamo para que vengas a identifica un cadáver.－

－¿Un… cadá…ver?－ repitió en tono bajo Eren.

－Sí, por las características físicas creemos que es Mikasa… Además al hacerle la autopsia supimos que lleva una semana muerta. Ese es el mismo tiempo que…

Hanji fue interrumpida por Eren.

－Que Mikasa lleva sin aparecer… No puede ser… Iré para …allá － dijo Eren con la voz quebradiza y colgó.

Lo único que faltaba por hacer era esperar a Eren para que identificara el cadáver y arrestar al culpable del homicidio, Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

¿Reviews? Estaba en un dilema cual iba a ser el giro de esta historia. Lo lamento. Ojo, Mikasa es uno de mis personajes favoritos.


	5. Identificación y Arresto

Capítulo 5: Identificación y Arresto

Eren conducía hacía la comisaría. Aquella noticia le había sentado realmente mal. Toda la semana había deseado que le llamaran para darle noticias sobre Mikasa. Jamás pensó que la llamada que iba a recibir era para pedirle que fuera a reconocer un cuerpo. Había tenido esperanzas todo este tiempo y aún las tenía. Aunque hubiera una mínima posibilidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, ese cuerpo no pertenecía a Mikasa. En películas y series que había visto, cuando llamaban a un familiar a reconocer un cadáver, a veces, el cadáver no pertenecía al desaparecido. Podía darse el caso que a él también le ocurriera lo mismo.

Había llegado a la comisaría. No quería llorar en público, así que se tranquilizó antes de bajarse de su auto. Cuando se bajó, divisó a Hanji al frente de la comisaría. Una vez hicieron contacto visual, Hanji le hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera. Eren asi lo hizó, pero luego le miró extrañado cuando se dio cuenta que se estaban dirijiendo a un coche. Al ver la cara de interrogación de Eren, Zoë decidió contestar su pregunta.

－Como me colgaste rápido no me diste tiempo para decirte la dirección de la morge. Está un poco lejos de aquí. Vamos.

Zoë comenzó adentrarse al carro y quitó los seguros. Por su parte, Eren se montó en el auto sin alegar nada. Hanji prefirió no decir nada y puso en marcha el coche. Zoë le dio una mirada de soslayo, el chico por más que quisiera aparentar se veía mal. Se notaba claramente sus ojos hinchados, además de que no había dicho palabra alguna durante el trayecto; algo muy poco inusual en él. La mujer de gafas prendió el radio para que lo que restaba del camino no fuera tan silencioso.

Una vez llegaron a la morge se bajaron del auto, entraron y Hanji buscó a Moblit. Cuando lo encontró le dijo que venían para el reconocimiento del cuerpo que esa misma tarde había sido estudiado. Moblit los llevó al congelador en donde estaban todos los cadáveres en cubículos individuales. Paró su trayecto al frente de unos cubículos, los miró y Hanji asintió. Eren suspiró profundamente y luego asintió, quería terminar con aquello. Moblit abrió aquel cubículo, revelando el cadáver de una chica joven. Eren se acercó y le miró. Poseía un cabello color azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos oblicuos, labios finos. Por más que observaba y buscaba no cabía ya la menor duda, era lamentablemente Mikasa.

Desde el inicio de su desaparición él siempre quiso acallar esa voz dentro de él que le decía que no había posibilidad de que ella apareciera sana y salva. No quería ser pesimista, así que hasta el último momento mantuvo las esperanzas vivas. Esperanzas que se habían ido a la mierda al verla allí, acostada en un congelador para muertos, ya con un color grisaseo. Recordaba la última conversación que tuvo con ella. O más bien la última discusión que tuvo con ella. Él le volvía a pelear por el trabajo que ella tenía. Odiaba que ella le bailara a otros hombres. Y esa vez había insinuado que hasta tal vez, bailar no era lo único que ella hacía allí. Él recibió por respuesta, una bofetada de ella. Ella le aclaró que sólo bailaba y le recordó que no había conseguido otro empleo porque estaba sobre calificada y que no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo pues tenían deudas que pagar. Además le dijo que de todas las personas, jamás pensó que él sería uno de los que la acusara de tal cosa. Luego se fue al trabajo, dolida por la actitud de él. Eren se preguntaba porque siempre la última conversación con los seres que amaba era siempre una discusión. Con su madre había pasado lo mismo. Cuando tenía quince años discutió con ella, antes de que ésta y su padre se fueran de viaje, un viaje del cual no regresaron pues el avión se había estrellado y todos los pasajeros abordo habían muerto. En aquel entonces fue Mikasa quien lo consoló y entre ella y Armin le ayudaron a salir adelante. Ahora ya no había Mikasa que lo consolara. Mikasa ya no estaba. Comenzó a llorar, ya le importaba poco el llorar en público. Deseaba tanto que todo eso fuera un mal sueño que estaba teniendo y que cuando se despertara del mismo, Mikasa estaría a su lado como siempre; como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Con una mano tembloroza tocó el rostro sumamente frío de ella. No supo como, pero logró articular dos palabras.

－Es… ella.

－Esto estaba con ella－ dijo Moblit.

Moblit le entregó en una bolsa plástica pequeña, un anillo, Eren lo reconoció rápido, era el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado hacía ya dos meses. Eren lo sacó de la pequeña bolsa, lo observó y lo cerró con fuerza en su mano. Luego lo guardó.

－¿Dónde… Dónde la encontraron?－ dijo en un susurro Eren mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello de la fallecida.

Moblit y Hanji se miraron, luego ella se decidió a hablar.

－En el contenedor de basura de unos apartamentos.

Eren los miró, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y rabia. Luego volvió su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mikasa. Pudo ver que en el cuello tenía una cortadura.

－Fue … fue degollada… Fue degollada como un animal. ¿Quién diablos le hizo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona mate a otra de una manera tan atroz, y como si no fuera suficiente la tira en un contenedor de basura? Maldita sea. Mikasa no es basura, con un demonio. ¿Quién diablos fue? ¡¿Quién?!－ dijo ya gritando y con rabia Eren.

－Todo apunta a que el asesino es… Annie Leonhardt. El cuerpo fue encontrado en los apartamentos donde ella vive－ le contestó Hanji.

－Esa maldita perra, lo supe desde el inicio. Cómo se atrevió a matar a Mikasa y para colmo a tirarla en un basurero. Maldita, juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

－Primero que todo tranquilízate Eren, no vayas hacer una estupidez. Deja esto en manos de la justicia. Ya el alguacil debe estar arrestándola en estos momentos.

Eren asintió, pero tensó su puño. La verdad era que no se lo dejaría completamente a las autoridades. Se propuso en ese momento hacer de la vida de Annie un infierno. Le jodería tanto al punto que ella desearía estar muerta. Pagaría con creces el haberle hecho la vida imposible a Mikasa, luego haberla matado de tal manera y como si no estuviera satisfecha tirarla en el basurero. Dejando en claro con esa acción lo que ella pensaba de Mikasa.

* * *

Después de estar una semana investigando el caso, en un día lo habían resuelto. Habían dado con el cadáver de la desaparecida. Con eso ya había quedado claro que no fue un secuestro si no que fue un homicidio. El cadáver se encontró en el contenedor de basura de los condominios en donde Annie Leonhardt vivía. La principal sospechosa, que no solo poseía pésima relación con la víctima, si no que también fue la única que no se vió impresionada y poco le importó la desaparición de la asíatica. Además tenía muchas otras pruebas y testimonios en su contra. Lo único que faltaba era arrestarla.

Smith fue con otro policía, Auruo, para al apartamento de Annie para arrestarla. Pero por más que tocó nadie le abrió. Significaba que la joven no estaba en casa, o que no quería abrir. Así que ambos policías decidieron esperar en la patrulla, tarde o temprano ella tendría que salir de su hogar o que entrar a él y ahí aprovecharían para arrestarla.

Cuando ya estaban montándose en la patrulla y salían por el portón vieron a una rubia de baja estatura bajándose de un carro. Era, sin duda alguna, Annie. Smith le dijo a Auruo que esperara y se bajó de la patrulla, para luego dirijirse hacia Annie. Annie estaba despidiéndose y en ese momento, sin previo aviso, Smith tomó ambos brazos de la chica y le puso las esposas. Annie intentó zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Probablemente no le hubieran podido poner las esposas si no fuera porque la habían tomado por sorpresa. Erwin comenzó a halarla para meterla en la patrulla, pero Annie ponía resistencia. Erwin intentó halar de uno de los brazos de la muchacha con más fuerza, pero un chico rubio lo detuvó. Erwin no se había percatado de cuando el acompañante de Annie había salido del coche.

－¿Acaso me está impidiendo hacer mi trabajo? －dijo Erwin.

－¿Quisiera saber la razón del arresto? －preguntó el muchacho.

－Ella sabe, ¿o no, Annie ?－ dijo burlón Erwin.

－Claro que no－ dijo una muy molesta Annie mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

Erwin intentó llevársela, pero el joven rubio habló de nuevo.

－Es usted muy profesional. Viene, la toma a traición, la arresta, no da razón del arresto. Por Dios ni siquiera le dijo sus derechos.

－¿Quieres que pierda mi tiempo en eso? Bueno, Annie Leonhardt tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en una corte, tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene uno el estado…

Erwin fue interrumpido

－Repito ¿Quisiera saber la razón por la cual la está arrestando?

－Ah, claro, Annie Leonhardt está siendo arrestada por ser la culpable de la muerte de Mikasa Ackerman.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y luego miró a Annie.

－¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos está diciendo? Eso no es cierto－dijo Annie cabreada mientras seguía moviéndose, intentando escapar.

－¿No es cierto? Bueno, para no ser cierto, el cadáver de la chica fue encontrado en el contenedor de basura de tu condominio. A eso le sumamos tu mala relación con ella, más la cuchilla que te encontramos cuando inspeccionamos tu casa.Y cómo si no fuera eso suficiente, para colmo la víctima fue degollada. Entonces Annie ¿Aún sigues diciendo que no es cierto? Te conviene mejor confesar para que te toque menos años.

－Armin, haz algo. Eso no es cierto. Tal vez mi relación con Mikasa no era la mejor, pero yo no la maté. －dijo una desesperada Annie. Iba a ser encarcelada, según ella, por un crimen que no había cometido.

Auruo al ver que Erwin no llegaba de una vez, movió la patrulla al lado de los tres rubios. De esa manera le facilitaba el trabajo a Erwin. Además se bajó para ayudar a Smith a meter a Annie en la patrulla. Para ser tan baja, ponía una gran resistencia. Una vez que terminaron se montaron ellos, Erwin como conductor.

－Bueno, nos vamos, si quieres visitar a la asesina; ya sabes donde buscarla, tras las rejas－ dijo Erwin y arrancó el carro.

Armin se había quedado allí, inmóvil, en "shock". Le acababan de dar la noticia de que su amiga de hace años la habían encontrado muerta. Había sido degollada y abandonada en un contenedor de basura, como si fuera eso, basura. Para colmo de males la culpable era Annie Leonhardt. La chica con la que ya hacía un tiempo había entablado una relación, casi formal. Se sentía realmente triste y traicionado. Le preguntó varias veces a Annie desde que Mikasa desapareció, si sabía algo de ella, pero la rubia siempre decía que no. Por lo que había dicho el policía, ya la habían estando investigando, al punto de que habían investigado en su hogar. Y allí le encontraron una cuchilla y Annie por su parte nunca le comentó nada de lo que andaba aconteciendo. Pensó que confiaba en él, pero al parecer estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo. Y luego estaba su amigo de la infancia, Eren. Armin se preguntaba si éste ya había sido informado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante tal noticia? Después de todo, Eren tenía razón, Annie terminó siendo una mala persona. Se montó en el carro y lloró, se sentía realmente mal. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a Eren, a ver si ya éste había sido informado.

* * *

La verdad es que ya terminé esta historia hace un mes, pero no había tenido internet para subirla. Por eso ahora la estoy subiendo, lo malo es que ya mañana me volveré a quedar sin internet así que volverá a quedarse sin actualización por un buen tiempo. Ya digo son 10 capítulos ni más ni menos.


	6. La vida en la cárcel

Capítulo 6: La vida en la cárcel

Allí se encontraba, en esa camioneta que la llevaba a su injusto destino. No sabía como, pero en tan solo una semana su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De la noche a la mañana su compañera de trabajo Mikasa, había desaparecido y ella se convirtió en la principal sospechosa; solo por el hecho de tener pésima relación laboral con la desaparecida. Y en pocos días de principal sospechosa pasó a ser la culpable del homicidio de la pelinegra. Todo era tan injusto, pensó Annie; iba a ser encarcelada por un crimen que no había cometido y a saber cuantos años de condena le darían. Maldecía a Mikasa, aún después de muerta le daba problemas. Miró sus muñecas las cuales estaban amarradas con las esposas, bufó. Debía contratar un abogado para su defensa, pero la verdad era que no tenía el dinero suficiente para ello. Ella conocía un buen abogado, Armin, pero estaba claro que éste no le ayudaría. Así que dependía de un abogado mediocre que el estado le provería. Definitivamente estaba realmente jodida.

La camioneta se detuvo, la puerta de atrás de la misma fue abierta. Habían varias mujeres policías esperando y dando órdenes a las convictas para que se bajaran e hicieran una fila. Las dirigieron por un pasillo con verjas que aún estaban en el exterior. Una vez que ya estaban adentro, les revisaron bien. Les quitaron todo lo que tenían y lo guardaron para entregárselos cuando cumplieran sus condenas. Luego las mandaron a cada una a pasar a través de un detector de metales para asegurarse que no poseían ningún objeto en algún lugar poco visible. Les entregaron a cada una el uniforme y las mandaron a cambiarse. Annie se quedó quieta sin hacer lo que le mandaron. Annie pensó si de verdad se debía cambiar allí, delante de todos o era una broma de mal gusto. Una mujer policía le agarró el brazo, de mala gana.

－¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una rebelde? Haz lo que te mandé, a menos que quieras irte a la celda de aislamiento－dijo la mujer de pelo corto.

－¿Tengo que cambiarme aquí?－dijo molesta Annie mientras se zafaba del agarre.

－Oh, la princesita quiere su propio cubículo, ¿No? Pues te jodes. Avanza y no me hagas perder el maldito tiempo－dijo la policía Riko.

Annie, con una cara de irritabilidad, retorció los ojos y acató la orden de mala manera. Una vez todas las presas se habían cambiado, entregaron sus ropas a otra policía para que la guardara con lo demás. Luego llevaron a cada una de las nuevas presas a diferentes celdas. Cuando fue el turno de Annie, la policía, con la cual ya había tenido el pequeño conflicto, la presionaba para que acelerara el paso. Cuando llegaron a la celda ciento sesenta y tres la abrió y empujó a Annie en ella.

－Espero que te pases muy bien las vacaciones, princesa－dijo en tono burlón Riko y se fue.

La celda era pequeña. Al entrar de frente estaba el inodoro y al lado derecho una cama de dos pisos y al lado de ésta el lavamanos. Annie se percató que en la parte de arriba de la cama había una chica. La muchacha se bajó de la cama, le sonrió y le estendió la mano de forma de saludo. Annie arqueó una ceja, nunca se confiaba de la supuesta amabilidad de las personas, menos aún de las personas de ese lugar. La chica se quedó con la mano estendida un par de segundos, cerró la mano y recogió su brazo estendido.

－Vaya, que amigable. Bueno, mi nombre es Hitch, soy tu compañera de celda. Si quieres sobrevivir aquí es mejor que cambies tu actitud. Si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente te hubiera golpeado－Annie se rió burlonamente ante el último comentario－. Luego no digas que no te advertí. Y ... ¿Por qué razón estás aquí?

Annie no contestó, simplemente se acostó en la parte de abajo de la cama; ya que al ver a Hitch en la parte de arriba, por eliminación a ella le tocaba la de abajo. Luego le dió la espalda a la otra chica. Hitch cogiò un libro que tenía y se sentó en el suelo; frente a la cama, y se puso a hojear el libro. Al pasar las páginas lo hacía de manera ruidosa. Annie retorció los ojos y volvió a sentarse. Miró a la muchacha con una cara de muy pocos amigos. La chica se sintió intimidada y cerró el libro suavemente.

－Lo siento, sólo quería un poco de conversación.

Annie suspiró.

－Estoy aquí por que me acusan de asesinar a una compañera de trabajo－dijo seriamente Annie.

－Wow, no eres una persona con la que se pueda joder. Yo estoy aquí por fraude a una compañía－dijo un poco nerviosa Hitch, después que la había provocado, ahora se enteraba que su compañera de celda era una asesina.

－Yo no maté a nadie, soy inocente. Aunque no por eso significa que puedan joder conmigo.

－Aquí todas somos inocentes－dijo riendo Hitch－. Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

－Annie

－Gusto en conocerte Annie. Aquí uno se aburre bastante. Los únicos pasatiempos que hay son : dormir, leer y conversar. Si quieres puedo prestarte uno de mis tres libros, los he leido ya varias veces, ya casi me los sé de memoria－dijo Hitch.

Hitch buscó debajo del colchón de arriba y le entregó un libro a Annie. La rubia tomó el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. De esa manera terminaba la conversación con la castaña. La muchacha por su parte, no se esforzó más en continuar la conversación. Ella ya no sabía que más decir; así que subió a su cama e intentó dormir.

Después de transcurrida dos horas, la celda se abrió. Annie miró y pudo observar que su celda no había sido la única abierta, todas las demás también. Guardó el libro debajo de su colchón y esperó a que Hitch se levantara para que fuera ella la que le guiara. Una vez Hitch se levantó, ambas se dirigieron al comedor. Hicieron fila y cuando les sirvieron la comida, Hitch buscó un lugar para sentarse. Annie por su parte se quedó mirando, buscando alguna mesa que estuviera completamente vacía, pero allí tal tarea parecía imposible. Cuando Hitch se sentó, le hizo señas a Annie para que viniera a sentarse en esa mesa. Annie no tuvo otra opción que ir a sentarse allí. A unos poco pasos de la mesa en donde estaba Hitch, Annie se cayó. Muchas de las convictas se rieron. Annie sabía que alguien le había puesto el pie para provocar su caída. Cuando se levantó del piso, a su lado derecho; pudo ver a una de las presas sentada mirándole y sonriéndo. Annie la miró retante. La mujer por su parte se levantó de su asiento y le sostuvo la mirada de igual manera. Era una mujer alta, pecosa y morena. Annie tensó el puño, si esa mujer quería problemas con ella lo resolvería allí mismo. Hitch rápido vino e intentó calmar a Annie.

－Olvídalo. Ymir siempre es así de problemática. Es mejor ignorarla－murmuró Hitch para que solo Annie la escuchara.

Annie suspiró y ambas comenzaron a alejarse de esa mesa, pero Ymir siguió provocando con comentarios.

－Oh vaya, sólo lleva un par de horas aquí y ya es la querida de Hitch. Oye Hitch tu si que no pierdes tiempo.

Al escuchar esto Annie detuvo su andar y volvió hacia atrás. Otra vez cara a cara con la culpable de su caída. Aún escuchaba las risas de las otras convictas por el comentario hecho por la morena. Ymir seguía con su sonrisa triunfante y burlona. Annie sin previo aviso hizo uno de los movimientos que había aprendido en sus clases de "kick boxing" .Se agachó y le dio una patada por detrás de la pierna a Ymir provocando así la caída de ésta. Antes que las presas se reunieran todas para ver la pelea, la policía Riko haló a Annie del brazo y se la llevó. La rubia después de salir del comedor se soltó del agarre.

－Puedo caminar sola.

Annie se sobaba disimuladamente el brazo del cual antes la halaban. Siguieron el trayecto hasta estar frente a una puerta. La policía abrió la puerta y empujó a la chica adentro.

－No lo puedo creer, llevas menos de veinticuatro horas aquí y ya tengo que meterte en la celda de aislamiento, tu si que eres problemática－le dijo através de una ranura y se fue.

El lugar era bastante oscuro y hasta más pequeño que la celda anterior, si creía que aquella celda era horrible era porque no habìa conocido este lugar. Sólo tenía una pequeña cama con un colchón de mala calidad y ni siquiera tenía sábana. Y un inodoro en pésimas condiciones. Annie se acostó con asco en la cama. Su primera noche en la cárcel e iba a pasarla en esa celda. Igual no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Al tumbar al suelo a aquella mujer, le dejaba en claro a todas las demás que con ella no se podían meter. No supo cómo, pero logró coinciliar el sueño en aquel lugar y al otro día para su sorpresa la sacaron de allí y la devolvieron a la celda normal. Al entrar, Hitch aún seguía durmiendo, parecía que tenía el sueño bastante pesado. Annie se recostó en su cama, la verdad era que ese sitio si que era aburrido. No había nada que hacer. Después de transcurrido un tiempo, Hitch se despertó y cuando se bajó de la cama vio a Annie.

－Annie, suertuda, ya te sacaron de la otra celda. Fue asombroso lo que hiciste ayer, aunque la verdad creo que no debiste hacerlo. Ymir es una busca pleitos. Lo mejor es ignorarla para que al final se aburra y no te moleste más.

－Intenté ignorarla－dijo encogiéndose de hombros Annie.

Hitch sonrió.

－¿Sabes la razón por la cual Ymir está aquí?

－Cómo se supone que voy a saber si hace menos de veinticuatro horas desconocía su existencia.

－Cierto, está aquí por violencia doméstica. Golpeó a su novia－Annie arqueó una ceja－. Sí, su novia. Aquí muchas no se meten con ella debido a su altura y sexualidad. Temen ser golpeadas o acosadas por ella－todas las celdas se abrieron －. Creo que es la hora recreativa, o la hora de socializar, como quieras llamarle.

En ese momento apareció en la entrada de la celda la persona de la cual estaban hablando, Ymir. Sin decir nada entró a la celda, buscó debajo del colchón de Hitch los libros de ésta. Los tomó, también cogió la almohada y todo se lo entregó en las manos a la dueña. Hitch se quedó impresionada y protestó.

－Oye ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué recoges mis cosas?

－Cambiaremos de celdas －dijo Ymir.

Hitch intentó devolver sus cosas a la cama, pero Ymir le entorpreció el paso. Ymir le dió media vuelta a la castaña y la fue empujando fuera de la celda. Annie se encontraba en un dilema, no sabía que hacer. El problema no era realmente de ella, sino de Hitch, pero sabía muy bien que la mujer pecosa, en esencia, lo hacía para molestarla a ella. Lo mejor era ignorar la situación, al fin y al cabo, ese había sido el consejo de Hitch. Ignorar lo más que pudiera a Ymir y eso implicaba lo que ésta también hiciera. Una vez Ymir logró sacar por completo a Hitch, pese a las protestas de ésta, buscó sus pertencias y se adentró a la celda.

－Hola Annie, soy tu compañera de celda. Espero nos llevemos de maravilla－dijo sonriendo malisiósamente Ymir－. Voy a ser cortés y dejaré que elijas la cama que quieras ¿Cuál quieres?

－Me da igual.

－Bien quédate con la de abajo, al fin y al cabo a esa le llegan más las pestes del retrete－dijo Ymir y subió a la cama.

Para sorpresa de Annie, Ymir no le había molestado en todo lo que llevaba del día. Pareciese que después del atercado que tuvieron el día anterior, Ymir le había tomado respeto o algo se traía entre manos. A pesar de todo, lo bueno de Ymir era que ni le hablaba; no como Hitch que a duras penas podría estar callada una hora. Hubo un momento que la guardia se había acercado a Ymir para avisarle que tenía una visita y ésta se fue. Fue ahí cuando Annie aprovechó para usar el baño, en ese lugar era poca o ninguna la privacidad que se tenía. Luego se volvió acostar e Ymir regresó, pero no dijo nada y se volvió a subir a su cama. Annie estaba ya convencida de que algo estaba tramando esa mujer. No creía que después de lo del día anterior la morena se iba a quedar tan tranquila. Para la rubia, la actitud que empleaba Ymir era para hacer que ella se confiara, pero lo que estaba logrando era ponerla a la defensiva.

Después las celdas se volvieron abrir, Ymir salió primero a paso rápido. Annie se dirigió con el resto de convictas al comedor. Cuando estaba en la fila, vio que Ymir le decía algo a una de las presas que estaba sirviendo la comida. La otra presa se fue e Ymir tomó su lugar. Cuando fue el turno de Annie, la morenable sonrió, tomo un cucharón, lo hundió en el puré de papa y antes de servírselo a Annie lo escupió.

－Buen provecho－dijo sonriéndo malisiósamente Ymir.

Annie observó con asco y coraje su comida y luego a Ymir quién se encontraba aún sonriendo. Annie decidió borrarle esa sonrisa de un sólo golpe. Tomó su bandeja y golpeó con ella a Ymir, luego brincó para el lado donde se encontraba la morena. Ymir aún estaba sobándose la cara, asi que Annie no quiso darle oportunidad de recuperarse y se dirigió a ella para conectarle un puño. Lo que no se espero Annie, fue que Ymir reaccionara. Ya se había recuperado o había estado actuando. Al ser más alta, Ymir logró aguantarle el puño. Luego agarró el cabello de Annie y se lo haló hasta provocar que ésta cayera al suelo. Una vez Annie estuvo en el suelo, la morena se trepó encima de ella y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara. La rubia se protegía como podía con sus brazos. Las guardias de la prisión entraron y las separaron. Annie al ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Ymir y sentir un ardor en su ojo izquierdo, sabía que la mujer de pecas le había logrado conectar un buen golpe. En pocos minutos se le hincharía. A ambas chicas se las llevaron del comedor y las metieron en una celda de aislamiento. Annie llevaba menos de cuarenta y ocho horas allí y ya sabía lo que era estar en esa celda por segunda vez. Por lo que veía, esta vez si estaría más tiempo allí, la pregunta era cuánto. Cómo el pleito fue a mayor escala, probablemente estaría mínimo cinco días. Daba igual, ya se podría decir que le estaba tomando aprecio a esa celda. A pesar que allí la cama era bastante incómoda, lo mejor era que no tenía compañía y poseía privacidad. Por como se veían las cosas debía acostumbrarse a todo allí, aún no tenía fecha exacta para su juicio, así que le faltaba mucho tiempo para saber cual sería su sentencia. Lo peor era que iba a cumplir sentencia de largo tiempo por algo que no había hecho.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, por fa si ven muchos errores me avisan, es que lo subí desde el cel y por lo que veo desde ahí los seguiré subiendo. Lo leí varias veces para asegurarme que tuviera los menos errores posible. En fin. Bai bai nos leemos.


	7. Una visita inesperada

**7**

 **Una visita inesperada**

Aún se encontraba en la celda de aislamiento. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fue encerrada allí. La comida recibida le daba una pequeña idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba, cinco o seis días. Todos esos días en lo único que había pensado era en como deshacerse de Ymir. Aquella mujer le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entró y debía pagar. La puerta de su celda se abrío, su castigo al fin había terminado. Annie, al salir, le preguntó a la mujer policía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada allí. Ésta le contestó que llevaba una semana encerrada. Cuando la policía le estaba escoltando, Annie se percató que al lugar donde se dirigían no era su antigua celda.

－¿A dónde vamos? －preguntó con desconfianza Annie.

－Tienes visita－ le informó Riko, la mujer policía.

¿Visita? Eso si que era una sorpresa. ¿Quién podía ser? En todos esos días nadie le había visitado. Y no sólo nadie le había visitado allí, si no que también cuando estuvo encerrada en la prisión de la comisaría, antes de ser transladada, tampoco recibió visitas. Todos la habían abandonado. Annie se preguntaba ¿Quién se podía haber arrepentido de ser un cerdo traidor? ¿Acaso podían ser los traidores, que antes llamaba amigos, de Reiner y Bertholdt? La verdad era que el listado de posibles visitas sólo se limitaba a esos dos. Claro estaba, también podía darse el caso que la visita era de alguien que sólo la quería ver pudriéndose en la cárcel. Si ese era el caso, no perdería su tiempo ni siquiera en sentarse, se iría por donde mismo había venido. Cuando iba a entrar al área de las visitas ,la policía le informó que su visita sería en un salón aparte. ¿Salón aparte? Eso significaba que su visita era de su abogado. Ella decidió seguir a Riko, pero antes vio a Ymir en una de las mesas asintiendo a todo lo que su acompañante decía. Luego se levantó y se despidió de mano de su visita. Annie identificó rápidamente al visitante de Ymir, era Eren. ¿Qué hacía Eren visitando a Ymir? Ella pensó unos segundos y la respuesta le vino rápidamente, ahora todo tenía sentido. El muy hijo de perra era el que había mandado a la mujer de pecas a hacerle la vida imposible. Ella no era culpable de la muerte de Mikasa, pero bien que esos dos la estaban tentando a si ser la culpable de un homicidio.

La mujer policía se detuvo al frente de una puerta, la abrió para que Annie entrara y cerró. Cuando la muchacha entró, solo había una mesa con dos silla y para su sorpresa, quien estaba esperando allí era Armin. Él le sonrió levemente y ella siguió con su cara seria mientras tomó asiento en la silla frente a él. No iba a ser amable con él, al fin de cuentas, a pesar de que ahora se encontraba allí, él le había dado la espalda; como todos los demás.

－¿Qué haces aquí?－preguntó secamente Annie.

－Si me lo permites, tomaré tu caso.－ contestó Armin.

Annie se sorprendió un poco, pero luego asintió. Armin sacó de su maletín unos papeles y una pluma, luego se los dio a Annie para que los firmara. Annie arqueó la ceja y Armin le explicó que necesitaba que ella firmara los papeles para que él pudiera ser oficialmente su abogado. Annie los firmó y se los entregó. Éste los guardó en su maletín.

－De ahora en adelante necesito que seas completamente sincera conmigo.－ dijo serio Armin.

－Primero que nada quiero dejar las cosas claras. Yo no maté a nadie. No sería tan bruta de matar a alguien y luego tirar el cadáver en el contenedor de basura de mi casa. Es obvio que me intentan incriminar.

－¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Llegué a esa misma conclusión.

Annie pensaba en cuánto tiempo le había tomado a él darse cuenta de que ella no era la culpable y que la estaban intentando incriminar.

－¿Dónde estabas la madrugada en que Mikasa desapareció?－preguntó el muchacho.

Annie se inclinó hacía adelante en su silla.

－En… Mi-ka-sa－ dijo en tono burlón y en sílabas Annie, luego sonrió maliciósamente y volvió a enderezarse en su silla.

－Annie－ suspiró－. Por favor, esto es serio. Si no demuestro tu inocencia, estarás mínimo quince años en la cárcel. Podrían ser menos si tienes buena conducta. Aunque conociéndote, esa no es una opción para ti.－ dijo serio Armin.

－Pues para conocerme, bien que pensaste que era una asesina－no perdió la oportunidad para decir Annie.

－Si no querías que pensara así, entonces por qué no me dijiste nada cuando los policías habían investigado tu hogar.－ contraatacó Armin.

－No sé－ dijo encogiéndose de hombros Annie.

Ambos se quedaron callados varios minutos. Annie parecía no querer tomar las cosas en serio. Daba la impresión de que no quería cooperar. Parecía que después de todo no quería salir de ese lugar . La visita estaba por terminar. Armin se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una última pregunta.

－¿Puedes darme alguna información relevante?－ Annie negó con la cabeza－.Bien－dijo Armin y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba abrirla, Annie habló nuevamente.

－Le pinché una llanta al auto de Mikasa el día que ella desapareció. Fue lo único que hice. Creo que es la única información relevante que te puedo dar. No se más. －dijo Annie desde su asiento.

－Vale－ dijo Armin y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al menos ahora Armin sabía por donde empezar a investigar. Definitivamente la desaparición de Mikasa se dio en su propio trabajo. No pudo haber sido en el trayecto hacia su hogar. Probablemente Mikasa se había quedado después que los demás para cambiar la llanta y fue ahí cuando aprovechó el culpable para matarla. Debía ir al "Cherries Boom Club" para buscar alguna pista que mostrara la inocencia de Annie.

Armin había decidido que lo mejor era ir a la comisaría para saber todo acerca del caso de Annie. Intentaría hablar con Hanji, porque según Eren, ella había sido la más competente a la hora de resolver el caso. Cuando entró preguntó por ella y el policía en turno le señaló la oficina de la mujer. Se dirigió hacia la oficina y al entrar vio a la mujer de gafas con su cara media recostada en la palma de una de sus manos, con cara de aburrida. Si así se veía la más competente no quería imaginarse a el incompetente, pensó Armin. Ahora entendía a la perfección como fue que encerraron a una persona inocente. Cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta carraspeó un poco la garganta para demostrar su presencia. Hanji se enderezó rápido y sonrió.

－Agente Zoë a sus servicios. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

－Me gustaría saber todo acerca del homicidio de Mikasa Ackerman, soy el abogado de la sospechosa.

Hanji asintió y fue por el expendiente del caso. Se lo entregó y el rubio comenzó a ojearlo. La verdad es que habían muchas cosas que apuntaban a que Annie era la culpable. Pero también habían huecos en la investigación. En el expediente habían varios reportes que contradecían a otros. Uno decía que la cuchilla encontrada a Annie no poseía rastro de sangre alguno y luego en lo que parecía ser el reporte final decía que el arma homicida había sido esa cuchilla. Cada vez era más obvio que alguien intentaba incriminar a Annie. Lo peor era que probablemente, el culpable debía tener ayuda dentro de la policía. Debía ser precabido a la hora de pedir ayuda a uno de esos oficiales. ¿Hanji podía ser de confianza? La pondría a prueba.

－Sabe, tengo un caso difícil. Este expediente tiene todas las pruebas para hundir a Annie, pero ella sigue reiterando su inocencia.－Armin hizo una pausa para observar a Hanji, ésta por su parte no dijo nada－. Entonces… según lo que dice aquí, para colmo, el arma homicida fue la cuchilla que le encontraron a ella.－ dijo Armin y luego hubo silencio. Hanji decidió hablar.

－El arma homicida nunca se encontró, cerramos la investigación por órdenes del Alguacil. －dijo Hanji.

－¿Acaso es eso posible?－preguntó Armin.

－Si no lo es, el lo hace posible.

－Y…Cuando fue a interrogar, ¿Alguien culpó a Annie? ¿Alguien vio a Mikasa antes de desaparecer?

－No, nadie. Lo único relevante que todos decían era sobre la mala relación entre las dos. Espera… hubo una muchacha, como se llamaba… －dijo Hanji mientras le pedía el expediente a Armin y buscaba en él－. Mina, cuando le pregunté se notó nerviosa, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de volverle a interrogar.

－¿Por qué?

－El alguacil me daba siempre otra tarea. Por cierto, sobre el caso; cuando fuimos al lugar, lo más sospechoso fue que las cámaras de seguridad no grabaron nada.

Armin se quedó unos segundo en silencio. ¿Podía ser posible que el Alguacil era el policía que estaba amañado con el culpable? Era una gran posibilidad. ¿Las cámaras del local no habían grabado? Entonces el criminal había planificado todo antes de ejecutarlo y era de aquel local. Armin se dio cuenta con esa conversación que Hanji era una persona de confiar, al fin de cuentas, le había dicho hasta cosas que no se encontraban en el expediente.

－Creo que deberíamos continuar esta investigación por nuestro lado. He llegado a una conclusión. Hay gran probabilidad de que ha Mikasa le hayan matado en el estacionamiento del lugar. Necesito su ayuda para investigar. Si encontramos alguna pista o rastro debemos recogerlo y llevarlo a un laboratorio.－dijo Armin en un tono bajo.

Hanji no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Le dijo a Armin que le esperara afuera y cuando ya había buscado lo necesario, salió de la comisaría. Ambos se dirigieron al "CherriesBoom Club".

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, decidieron que Armin se bajaría y entraría para ver si podía sacarle alguna información a Mina y Hanji buscaría pistas en el estacionamiento. Cuando Armin entró, buscó con la vista a Mina, pero no le vio. Vio a Sasha, una de las meseras, limpiando una de las mesas. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle donde se encontraba Mina. El rubio se quedó un poco impresionado; ya que vio a la muchacha verificando los tarros de cerveza para luego tomarse el contenido de estos. Tarros de cerveza con sobras de clientela.

－Hola Sasha. Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Mina?－ se aventuró a preguntar el muchacho.

La muchacha señaló a una dirección mientras se tomaba el contenido de otro tarro. Armin miró hacia donde ella señaló y vio que en efecto, Mina se encontraba allí.

－Gracias－ dijo Armin mientras se iba del lado de la muchacha y se acercaba a Mina.

－Hola Mina－dijo el rubio y la muchacha se sobresaltó.

－Ho…la－ dijo aún nerviosa la chica.

－Mina－ exhaló－. Iré al punto, se que sabes algo sobre la muerte de Mikasa. Necesito tu ayuda por favor. Ayúdame a encerrar al verdadero culpable.－dijo bastante bajo Armin, para que solo ella le escuchara.

Ella no le contestó, pero sacó una pluma y escribió algo en una servilleta. Se la entregó lo más disimuladamente posible a Armin. Éste la miró extrañado, pero la tomó, salió del lugar y la leyó. En la misma decía: "No puedo decirte, me están vigilando. Ve al local de al lado y habla con Marco, dile que yo te envió y que quieres ver las cámaras de seguridad." ¿Quién le estaba vigilando? Todo este tiempo habían tenido a Mina amenazada. ¿Quién podía ser? Armin encontró a Hanji agachada investigando por al lado de uno de los autos. Le enseñó la nota que le había dado Mina.

－Pobre chica. No debemos acercarnos más a ella para no ponerla en peligro. Y yo que llegué a pensar que podía ser la culpable. Ven vamos debemos solucionar de una vez esto.－dijo Hanji y ambos se encaminaron al local de al lado.

El local era un pequeño supermercado. Buscaron con la vista a algún empleado. Vieron en la caja registradora a un muchacho, alto, pecoso. Se acercaron a él para pedirle acceso a los videos de la cámara de seguridad. Una vez le preguntaron y le dijeron quién los enviaba, el muchacho accedió y les pidió que le siguieran al cuarto de cámaras.

－La verdad es que la grabación que ustedes me piden es bastante antigua. Lo bueno es que el dueño siempre tiene un archivo en donde guarda todas las grabaciones por un mes－ dijo el muchacho mientras abría el cuarto de cámaras.

Cuando estaban adentro, el muchacho se dirigió a un computador y buscó el video que ellos le estaban pidiendo. Cuando lo encontró, le dio al botón para reproducirlo. Habían varias cámaras de seguridad en el lugar, así que habían diferentes ángulos en el video. Hanji y Armin le pidieron a Marco que agrandara la imagen de la cámara que grabó en dirección del "Cherries Boom Club". Los primeros minutos no pasaba nada de importancia, hasta que vieron a Mikasa bajándose de su vehículo. Para suerte de ellos, la cámara había grabado en donde la pelinegra se había estacionado aquella noche. Por fin saldrían de duda de quién era el verdadero culpable. Después de transcurrido varios minutos de la cinta se vio a una persona de baja estatura vestida con un abrigo blanco con capucha acercándose sospechosamente al auto de la víctima. Se agachó frente a la llanta e hizo algo que no se podía distinguir muy bien en el video, miró de lado a lado y se fue. Armin sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no dijo nada. Hanji iba a comentar algo, pero prefirió aguardar hasta terminar la cinta. Después adelantaron el video hasta que vieron a Mikasa saliendo del local. Se veía que la muchacha se había percatado que tenía una llanta vacía. Abrió la cajuela de su auto para buscar la llanta de repuesto y los instrumentos necesarios para cambiar la otra llanta. Mikasa se había agachado frente a la llanta y había comenzado a quitarle los tornillos. En el video se pudo ver como una persona con capucha y de menor estatura que ella, la tomó a traición, le tapó la boca y le amenazó con una cuchilla en el cuello. Ella, ante tal acción, le golpeó con el instrumento que estaba usando. La persona se quedó agarrando el área golpeada. Mikasa iba a meterse en su auto, pero la persona, le haló desde atrás y Mikasa cayó de bruces. Fue ahí que la persona se le trepó encima a la pelinegra y vino otra persona también con capucha y más alta con una soga. Le entregó la soga al individuo de menor estatura y éste comenzó a amarrarle las manos. Le colocó una bolsa de tela en la cara a Mikasa y la haló para que se levantara. La siguió halando para meterla en el maletero que el otro acompañante ya había abierto. Los dos secuestradores la comenzaron a meter en la cajuela del auto, pero la muchacha tiró una patada que hizo que el secuestrador con mayor estatura se cayera. Fue ahí que intentó salir del maletero, pero la persona de menor estatura le dio varios golpes en la cara a la muchacha, le metió las piernas y cerró la cajuela. Ambos secuestradores se metieron en el auto, lo prendieron y cuando iban a dar riversa al coche se les hizo difícil. La persona que estaba de conductor se bajó y vió que el auto tenía una llanta vacía. Hizo un pequeño berrinche y fue a cambiarla. Cuando estaba cogiéndo la llanta de repuesto que Mikasa anteriormente había sacado, la capucha se le cayó y se pudo ver su rostro. Era un hombre de pelo castaño claro. Nadie de los que estaban allí presente le reconocían. EL hombre rápidamente se volvió a poner la capucha y terminó con su labor. Luego se metió en el vehículo y arrancaron. Hanji le pidió a Marco que le pasara el video a su memoria portátil y el muchacho así lo hizo. Armin se había quedado callado. Las últimas horas de vida de Mikasa fueron horrendas, una total tortura. Una vez que ya tenían el video, le agradecieron al chico y se fueron del local.

Volvieron al estacionamiento del "Cherries Boom Club" y buscaron en el aparcado en donde Mikasa se había estacionado aquella noche. Hanji fue un momento al vehículo y trajo consigo un visor nocturno de luz azul. Éste le serviría para poder detectar la presencia de sangre. Ella y Armin habían llegado a la conclusión de que la persona que había sido golpeado debía de haber botado sangre, dado al instrumento que usó Mikasa. Cuando Hanji pasó la linterna especial por un área del piso, vio una mancha. Su hipótesis era cierta. Se volvió a ir al auto. Cuando regresó trajo consigo: guantes, palillos de algodón, una bolsa plástica pequeña, un tubo de ensayo y agua destilada. Mandó a Armin a sostenerle la linterna. Roció tres veces la mancha seca de sangre, le pasó un palillo de algodón, lo hechó en el tubo de ensayo y lo guardó en una bolsa plástica. Tras recoger la muestra de lo que parecía ser la sangre del culpable, se fueron del lugar. Armin le comentó a Hanji que por nada del mundo le dijera sobre el adelanto de la investigación a otro oficial. La mujer de gafas aceptó. Lo que faltaba por hacer ahora era hacerle las pruebas pertinentes a la muestra de sangre encontrada. Y buscar en los archivos por autos que hubieran aparecidos abandonados.

* * *

En un sólo día había tenido dos sorpresa. Una era que Armin intentaría probar su inocencia y la otra era que había descubierto porque Ymir le molestó desde el inicio. Todo este tiempo Eren le había estado pagando. Igual ya no importaba, ahora debía llenarse de toda la paciencia del mundo para no ceder ante las provocaciones de Ymir. Al menos ahora tenía la esperanza de que su condena no sería de años. Debía aguantar porque pronto saldría de allí y luego le restregaría su libertad en la cara, a el mal nacido de Eren.

Desde que había regresado a su celda Ymir no había molestado, pero eso solo significaba que estaba planeando algo. ¿Qué podía ser ahora? ¿Acaso podía ser peor que le escupiera su comida o se peleara con ella? Era obvio que si, las cosas siempre podían empeorar. Las celdas se abrieron, era momento de irse a bañar. Comenzaron hacer fila las convictas. Maldita fuera la poca privacidad de ese lugar. Al menos en la celda de aislamiento cuando le tocaba bañarse estaba sola. Para una persona poco sociable como ella, aquella celda más que un castigo era una bendición. Cuando le tocó bañarse, se percató que la compañera de su lado era nada más y nada menos que Ymir. Si se había adelantado cuando salieron de la celda, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera allí? No sabía cómo, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas. Debía ignorarla, eso era todo. Sonaba simple más no lo era.

De momento Ymir dejó caer su jabón, se quedó mirando a Annie y luego habló.

－Oye, recoge el jabón. Se te cayó.

Annie miró sin importancia el jabón que yacía en el suelo.

－Púdrete－dijo Annie y continuó con su baño.

Ymir sonrió y luego intentó halarle el cabello, pero Annie esta vez, previó el movimiento y bloqueó el trayecto de la mano de Ymir. Luego algo inesperado le pasó a Annie, alguien desde atrás le había tomado del cabello y le ponía presión para que se doblara.

－Una gatita arísca, ¿Eh? － comentó la convicta que tenía a Annie agarrada del cabello.

－Si, ando en la tarea de amansarla－dijo Ymir mientras se acercaba y tomaba ella el pelo de Annie－.Gracias Nanaba.

Le aplicó más fuerza para hacer que Annie bajara al lado del jabó al final logró su cometido ella se bajó al mismo nivel de Annie y le dijo al oido.

－Dije, que recogieras el jabón.

Annie no tuvo más opción y de mala gana lo recogió y cuando Ymir soltó el amarre de su pelo se lo dio. Cada vez su situación empeoraba, ahora no solo Ymir le jodía si no que ésta tambíen tenía aliadas. Luego continuaron con el baño. Cuando ya habían llegado a la celda Ymir le empujó con el hombro y se acostó sin preguntar en la cama de abajo. Los ojos de Annie denotaban rencor e ira. Ya habían sido demasiadas las provocaciones y humillaciones que había tenido que soportar. Esa maldita mujer debía de pagar. Lo había decidido, cuando esa mujer conciliara el sueño le asfixiaría con la almohada. Lo bueno era que Ymir esta vez se había acostado en la cama de abajo y eso le facilitaba la tarea a ella. Ya daba igual si se volvía una asesina, al fin de cuentas estaba allí por esa acusación. Sabía que Armin estaba buscando las pruebas para sacarla de allí, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar? ¿Cuanto tiempo más debía de estar ella allí? Además realmente no creía que con la información que le dio, él lograría encontrar algo para demostrar su inocencia. Estaba consciente de que con esa acción ya no habría forma alguna de salir de ese lugar, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Se subió a su cama y aguardó allí hasta estar bastante segura de que Ymir se había quedado dormida. Cuando sospechó que la morena se había quedado dormida bajó silenciosamente de su cama con la almohada. En efecto, ya se había dormido. Agarró la almohada. Se detuvo un poco, debía asegurarse que al ejecutar su plan Ymir no pudiera salir. Si lo ejecutaba de pie podría establecer más presión, pero la cama al tener otro nivel no le permitía hacerlo de esa manera. Si se sentaba en la orilla de la cama tendría más control, pero había una probabilidad de que Ymir se despertaría. No podía treparse encima de la morena para provocar más presión porque no tenía el espacio suficiente. La opción con más posibilidad de éxito era la segunda. Se acercó y sentó sigilosamente en la cama. Ymir no se inmutó. Tomó la almohada firmemente. Colocó las manos en cada extremo de la almohada y se la puso en la cara a Ymir. Le presionó con más fuerza. Ymir comenzó a moverse de lado a lado intentando buscar de alguna manera aire. Luego Ymir tiró puñetazos al azar para intentar conectar alguno a su agresor. Annie siguió ejerciendo fuerza, no había vuelta atrás. Ymir en su intento por respirar logró conectarle una fuerte patada a Annie y ésta disminuyó considerablemente la presión. Ymir aprovechó para quitarse la almohada y poder respirar. Rapidamente empujó a Annie al suelo y se le trepó encima y le asfixió de igual manera con la almohada.

－¿Cómo… se ….siente?－dijo Ymir tomando bocanas de aire, aún respiraba con dificultad－.¿Así le hiciste… a… Mikasa para matarla? Maldita… psicópata. Conmigo no te funcionará… loca. －dijo Ymir.

Annie intentó zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. Después de transcurridos un par de segundos Ymir le quitó la almohada de encima y se fue a la cama de arriba con las dos almohadas. Annie no comentó nada, se quedó tumbada en el suelo intentando normalizar su respiración. Annie pensaba ¿Cuál había sido su error que no le permitió terminar con su cometido? Maldita fuera su suerte. Había jugado su última carta, ya no tenía idea de que hacer. Sólo esperaba que la sacaran de allí pronto.

* * *

Bueno como ya había dicho la historia la termine de escribir hace como 3 meses y ahora la subo poco a poco. Antes que se termine este mes la subo completa pq logré coger internet de un vecino y ya no tengo que pasar palabra por palabra de la compu al cel

Gracias por los followers y los reviews me ayudan a continuar


	8. Huida

**8**

 **Huida**

Estaba al tanto de que su situación empeoraría. El haber querido matar a Ymir y haber fallado en el intento; le costaría, lo sabía. Ymir todo este tiempo había sido enviada por Eren, la pregunta era, ¿De dónde se conocían esos dos? Desde que los vio hablando esa pregunta seguía circundando su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el rostro de Ymir le era familiar, pero de dónde. ¿Dónde la había visto? El sonido de alguien golpeando las rejas trajo a Annie de sus pensamientos. Había sido Ymir la causante del ruido. Parecía algo molesta. Ya llevaba más de media hora pegada a los barrotes y mirando de vez en cuando afuera, como si estuviera esperando algo. Si se pensaba bien, todo el día la mujer había actuado muy rara. Se la había visto hablando en tono bajo con algunas convictas, mirando de lado a lado y ahora estaba allí esperando. Por al frente de la celda pasó una mujer policía y la convicta Nanaba. Ésta miró a Ymir y asintió con la cabeza, asentimiento de cabeza que no pasó desapercibido por Annie. ¿Cuál sería ahora el siguiente movimiento de la morena? pensó Annie. Después de un pequeño rato, Nanaba estaba regresando de su visita y cuando pasó por al frente de la celda se cayó. La policía le mandó a levantarse y cuando estaba acatando la orden deslizó algo hacía la celda. Ymir rápidamente puso su zapato encima y cuando la mujer policía miró extrañada hacía la celda no había nada en el suelo. La policía estaba segura de haber visto que Nanaba deslizó algo hacía la celda.

－¿Dónde está?－ preguntó la mujer policía, Henning.

－No se de que habla oficial－ contestó Ymir.

－Está debajo de su pie derecho－ dijo Annie.

Ymir miró amenazadoramente a Annie y deslizó de una patada el objeto fuera de la celda. La mujer policía le miró enojada y fue a recoger el objeto. Fue ahí cuando Nanaba le entregó algo más a Ymir. Annie iba a decirlo, pero Ymir le tapó la boca rápido.

－Si sigues así no vas a vivir mucho－ le amenazó al oido Ymir y le destapó la boca.

¿Debía hablar o era mejor callar? Lo que fuera que tenía la morena, era para usarlo en su contra. Si hablaba ahora se evitaba cualquier posible mal rato. Pero si Ymir ya había logrado conseguir el objeto una vez lo podía hacer una segunda; asegurándose de que ella no estuviera presente en el proceso. Luego cumpliría con su amenaza. La policía y la convicta se alejaron de la celda. Annie no le importó y se acercó a los barrotes para llamar a la policía, pero sintió algo filoso en su cuello. Prefirió entonces callar. Ymir bajó el objeto punzante porque sabía que la oficial volvería a pasar. Una vez que la mujer policía pasó, Ymir volvió a sacar el objeto, era una especie de cuchilla. Tomó a Annie por el cuello de la camisa y la pegó contra la pared. Luego deslizó con cuidado la cuchilla por la cara de la rubia.

－¿Te hago un cambio de imagen gratuito?－ dijo sonriendo Ymir.

－Que te den, machorra.

Ymir sonrió burlonamente ante el comentario. Aún amenazándola, Annie seguía teniendo el valor de contestar. Deslizó la cuchilla hacia el cuello de la muchacha y aplicó un poco más de presión.

－Cuidado con lo que dices cariño. Si no fuera porque me han mandado a joderte, pero no matarte; ya te hubiera enterrado esto en el abdomen. Pero da igual, ya me estás colmando la paciencia así que no me tientes.

－Tu y Eren se pueden ir al infierno, hijos de puta.

－Así que ya sabes lo de Eren.－Ymir se alejó－. El pobre ha gastado los ahorros que tenía para su boda solo por verte hundida.

－¿De dónde se conocen?－no pudo evitar preguntar Annie.

－Me siento ofendida, no me reconoces.－Annie arqueó una ceja－.Pero bueno, claro está, como eres tan egocéntrica no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Nos conocemos del lugar en donde trabajabas.

Ahora lo recordaba, allí era donde le había visto antes. Ella era una clienta habitual de allí y algo problemática. Se la pasaba golpeando a todo aquel que intentara prospasarse con Historia. En aquel tiempo no lo entendía completamente, la veía como una clienta loca, acosadora y obsesiva. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Según Hitch, Ymir estaba allí por violencia doméstica y hubo veces que Historia venía con el ojo morado. Muchas de las otras compañeras se reunían a su alrededor y le hacían todo tipo de preguntas. Ella siempre prefirió mantenerse alejada, lo que le pasara a los demás no era de su incumbencia. No era que ella fuera egocéntrica, era que ella no era entremetida.

－¿Ahora te acuerdas?－preguntó Ymir.

－No sé, tus características son común. Alta, morena, poco femenina . Hay mucha gente con esas características, Mikasa por ejemplo.

－Mira, aún posees sentido del humor－ dijo actuando asombro Ymir.

Volvió a acercarse y esta vez sin cuidado alguno, presionó la cuchilla en la mejilla de la rubia y luego la acercó más a la boca.

－¿Y si te cortamos esa lenguita para que ya no puedas hacer bromitas, decir groserías y ser una soplona?

Annie se quedó callada. Ymir luego bajó la cuchilla al cuello de Annie y presionó con mucho más fuerza. Annie tragó profundo. De un moretón ya se estaba convirtiendo en una herida. Estaba botando sangre. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban, Ymir rápidamente se alejó y se trepó en la cama. Una guardia abrió la celda.

－Annie Leonhardt tienes visita－dijo la guardia.

Annie respiró profundo y siguió a la mujer policía fuera de la celda. La guardia no la estaba escoltando al lugar de visitas, por lo que veía era más bien a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, al frente de la puerta de la enfermería estaba Armin. Annie estaba un tanto confundida. Armin se aceró para explicarle.

－Se cual es tu interrogante. Estamos aquí para sacarte una prueba de sangre. Tenemos una grabación que muestra lo ocurrido y logramos encontrar una muestra de sangre del culpable o al menos de su cómplice. Debemos comparar esa sangre con la tuya, para mostrar que no coinciden. De esa manera podré sacarte antes de que sea el juicio.－dijo Armin y luego se percató de la herida en el cuello de ella.

－¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te ocurrió?－ dijo en tono preocupado él.

－Una caricia, no lo ves－dijo sarcástica Annie－. Mejor pregúntale a tu amigo Eren, el debe saber.

Armin le miró confundido, la mujer policía los presionó para que entraran a la enfermería. Annie al entrar vio un rostro conocido. Era la desgraciada policía que la había hundido. El doctor mandó a Annie a sentarse en una camilla. Annie asi lo hizo. Le sacó sangre. El tubo con la sangre se lo entregaron a Hanji.

－No, ella no. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?－ dijo molesta Annie.

－Aunque no lo creas, estoy de tu lado.－dijo Hanji.

Annie miró a Armin, éste asintió.

－Es cierto, ella me está ayudando a demostrar tu inocencia y encontrar los verdaderos culpables.－añadió él.

Hanji se dirigió a la puerta.

－Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí pronto－dijo Armin mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Luego ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la enfermería. Hanji se fue con Armin por un lado y la mujer policía escolto a Annie a su celda.

* * *

Hanji había estado trabajando en el caso los últimos tres días. Investigó por los coches desaparecidos y consiguió lo que buscaba. El coche de Mikasa había sido encontrado a las orillas de un río, pero para su sorpresa no fue llevado a forense para investigación. Sabía donde estaba el auto, asi que contactó a su amigo Moblit y ambos fueron a investigar el auto. Moblit no encontró ni huellas dactilares, ni cabello, nada. Sólo encontró rastros de sangre. Al hacerse las pruebas una muestra de sangre era de la víctima y la otra coincidía con la sangre encontrada en el estacionamiento. Ayer fue a la cárcel por la muestra de sangre de Annie y después la llevó para que la compararan con la otra muestra encontrada. Hoy estaba esperando por esos resultados. Cuando entró a la comisaría, su jefe le intersecó y miró extrañado.

－¿Se puede saber qué haz estado haciendo? －preguntó Smith.

－¿Me fui almorzar?－dijo dudosa Hanji.

－¿Me dices o me preguntas? Además no me refiero sólo a hoy, te he visto estos últimos días entrando y saliendo como loca－miró serio Smith.

－No le mentiré Jefe, mi tía abuela lejana postiza ha sido hospitalizada y ella no tiene ningún otro familiar que le cuide. Lamento descuidar mi trabajo por problemas personales.－dijo Hanji.

－Tu tía, ¿Qué? Mejor olvídalo. Eso si repórtate conmigo antes de salir.－dijo Smith y se fue a su oficina.

Hanji se iba a ir a su oficina, pero la conversación de dos compañeros le llamó la atención. Sus rostros denotaban incredulidad. Se acercó a ellos para unirse a la conversación.

－¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué esas caras?－ dijo Hanji

－¿No sabes?－dijo uno de ellos.

－¿Saber qué, Nick?－preguntó Zoë.

－Han encontrado el cadáver de una muchacha. Parece que iba en el auto a exceso de velocidad－dijo Nick.

－¿Y? Eso no es novedad －comentó la mujer de gafas.

Novatos pensó Hanji.

－La muchacha era empleada del "Cherries Boom Club". De ese local ya había muerto otra empleada. Dos muertes de ese lugar en menos de un mes.－dijo el otro guardia.

Ahora la impresionada era Hanji.

－¿Cómo era la… ¿Cuál era su nombre?－preguntó Hanji.

－Creo que era Mina Carolina－comentó el mismo policía.

¿Era posible? Hanji se fue a su oficina y buscó su libreta. Cuando la encontró, confirmó sus sospechas. En efecto, Mina era el nombre de la muchacha que se había visto nerviosa la primera vez que fue al local. Todo era sospechoso. La última vez que fue al local la muchacha le había dado a Armin una servilleta, que les ayudó a avanzar con la investigación. Además ella les había dicho que la tenían bajo amenaza. ¿Ahora de la nada había tenido un accidente en el auto? Definitivamente ambas muertes estaban vinculadas. Hanji vio un sobre encima de su escritorio y lo abrió. Le habían llegado los resultados de las pruebas de sangre. Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina y ella le dió el permiso para que pasara. Era Armin, entró y cerró la puerta. Estaba allí para saber si ya tenían los resultados de las pruebas.

－Sí, justo ahora abrí el sobre que me enviaron. Toma.－ comentó Zoë.

Armin sacó el contenido del sobre y lo leyó.

－Sí, la prueba resultó negativa. Las muestras no coinciden. Con esto y el video podré sacar a Annie de la cárcel. Me llevaré este papel, si no le importa.－comentó el rubio.

－Llévatelo. Por cierto tengo algo más que comentarte－ dijo más seria Hanji.

－¿Qué cosa?

－¿Te acuerdas de Mina? La muchacha que nos ayudó.－Armin asintió－. Apareció muerta hoy. Supuestamente iba a gran velocidad y chocó.

－¿Qué? No puede ser. Es obvio que le han matado por ayudarnos… Fue…Fue mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera preguntado, ella…－decía Armin en tono triste.

Hanji le interrumpió

－No es culpa tuya Armin, es culpa de esos malditos asesinos. ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar para no ser descubierto? Lo que nos queda es hacer todo lo posible por hundirles. La muerte de Mikasa y la de Mina no pueden quedar impune. Ve para que saquen a Annie de la cárcel, yo buscaré en los registros para ver si doy con el hombre que se vio en el video. Deseemos que sí, porque ya no tenemos a nadie más que sepa algo del homicidio.

Armin asintió y se fue de allí. Hanji comenzó a buscar en los registros.

* * *

La única novedad de ese día había sido la visita recibida. Reiner y Bertholdt le habían ido a visitar. Según ellos, habían ido a visitarla al día siguiente de ser translada, pero le habían dicho que ella no podía recibir visitas porque estaba castigada y lo iba a estar por mucho tiempo. Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarla económicamente para contratar a un buen abogado. Ella les comentó que no necesitaba uno, ya Armin había tomado su caso. En cuanto a lo demás, el día había sido uno común para ella. Lo que se podía llamar común en ese lugar. Todo el bendito día Ymir se la había pasado molestándola, amenazándola y humillándola, nada nuevo. Al menos ya era de noche e Ymir se había tranquilizado. Probablemente ya estaba cansada de haber jodido todo el día y ahora se había ido a recargar las energías. Escuchó a Ymir moviéndose en la parte de arriba de la cama. Tal vez estaba buscando una mejor posición para dormir. Annie se dio cuenta que no era eso. Ymir estaba bajando de la cama. Entonces Annie decidió dar la espalda y pegarse más a la pared, para evitar más conflictos. De momento sintió un movimiento en su cama. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ymir se estaba sentando en su cama? No podía ser. Podía sentir la presencia de Ymir detrás de ella, no estaba sentada. Se había acostado al lado de ella. Annie aparentó estar durmiendo, tal vez así ,Ymir se largaría de nuevo a su cama porque no tenía gracia molestarla si no estaba consciente. Que mal estaba Annie. En ese momento sintió como Ymir le tiraba un brazo por encima y la apegaba más a ella. Ymir le acarició con una mano el brazo. Luego con la misma mano le acaricó el abdomen y subió más su mano. Ymir la estaba manoseando desde atrás. Annie ya no sabía que hacer. Sólo esperaba que la mujer se detuviera pronto. Después de un pequeño rato, que para Annie fue una eternidad, la morena se devolvió para su cama. Y por primera vez estando en ese lugar Annie se permitió llorar. Lloró en silencio. Un llanto de impotencia y frustración.

Ya era otro día. No se dio cuenta, pero había llorado hasta dormirse. Por lo que veía, Ymir no estaba en la celda; probablemente tenía una visita. Annie suspiró, ya no soportaba más. Ya había llegado a su límite. Se había peleado ya muchas veces y ya fuera porque Ymir poseía más tamaño o porque recibía ayuda de otras convictas, siempre terminaba victoriosa. Todo este tiempo pudo aguantar las peleas, humillaciones y hasta amenazas con armas punzantes, pero lo que había hecho esa mujer la noche anterior se había pasado de los límites. No permitiría que la desgraciada de Ymir le manoseara. Ayer fue una manoseada, pero mañana ¿Qué sería? No había que ser un genio para saber el siguiente paso que daría la mujer. Lo más frustrante era que ya había intentado todo, hasta había intentado atentar contra la vida de Ymir, pero nada había funcionado. Ya no aguantaba más ese infierno, parecía que nunca saldría de él. No iba a seguir esperando a que algún día la sacaran. No le iba a seguir dando el gusto a Ymir y a Eren. Decidió entonces que la mejor huida de ese lugar era el suicidio. Era el momento perfecto para ejecutarlo, estaba sola. Tomó su sábana y observó la celda. ¿De dónde podía atar la sábana? Entonces vio la ventana con barrotes. Se trepó con dificultad en el retrete y amarró la sábana de uno de los barrotes. Haló una, dos y tres veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien amarrada y que resistiría. Luego tomó el otro extremo de la sábana y se lo enrrolló en su cuello y lo ató. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, dar un paso adelante para colgarse. En pocos minutos acabaría con todo. Suspiró.

－¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo?－dijo Riko que estaba afuera de su celda.

La mujer policía abrió la celda y se acercó a ella.

－Bajate de ahí reina del melodrama, estas libre. Recoge tus cosas que te esperan afuera－dijo la oficial.

Annie se quedó impactada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ella por fin estaba en libertad? La mujer policía le estaba esperando. Annie desató la sábana de los barrotes y se bajó. Se quitó la sábana de su cuello y la tiró sin cuidado a la cama. No recogió nada pues primero no tenía casi nada, sólo un libro, y segundo no quería tener nada que le recordara ese lugar. Salió de la celda y comenzó su trayecto fuera de allí. Vio a Ymir regresando con otra policía. Ymir pasó por su lado con cara interrogante y Annie le sacó el dedo medio le la mano luego detuvo su andar. Miró atrás ya Ymir había vuelto a la celda y la policía que la escoltaba regresaba.

－¿Puedo irme a despedir?－preguntó Annie.

－¿La princesa hizo amigas?－preguntó Riko.

－Si, precísamente－ dijo Annie con tono sarcástico.

－Esta bien, pero avanza. Te espero.

Annie volvió y miró desde afuera de la celda a Ymir. Ymir la miró enojada.

－Sólo quería pedirte un favor, dile a Eren que ya salí.－ Annie se alejó un poco y luego regresó－. Por cierto ¿Sabías que la persona que convenció a Historia de poner esa querella en tu contra, fue Mikasa? Y tu desviviéndote por hacerle justicia.－dijo Annie.

Ymir por primera vez se había quedado callada y con cara de incredibilidad. Annie sabía que era mentira, pero se lo dijo para hacer que el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en la cárcel lo pasara sin poder conciliar el sueño. Annie escupió a Ymir y ésta le dedicó un recital de palabras soeces mientras la rubia se alejaba.

Luego la guardia le dijo que debía buscar las cosas que le habían quitado cuando entró por primera vez. Fue por ellas, tomó su ropa y se cambió. Siguió el trayecto de la mujer policía pasó por el mismo pasillo de verjas que estaba en el exterior y la guardia detuvo su andar. Había llegado por fin a la salida. Annie al salir, a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba Armin esperándola. El rubio se acercó y ella le besó, el correspondió gustoso el besó. Después se separaron y ambos se dirigieron al auto. Él había cumplido su promesa.

Annie al fin era libre, pero al final ¿Quienes eran realmente los culpables?

* * *

Nota: Hasta los personajes irrelevantes le doy un espacio, como Henning. Es la muchacha que muere del grupo de Nanaba en la torre :'v . Prometo que ya para el proximo capitulo se sabe quienes son y en el ultimo se explica todo. Bai bai nos leemos


	9. Culpables

**9**

 **Culpables**

Hanji había buscado en todos los registros por aquel hombre. Pero nada, no había encontrado nada. El hombre parecía que su primer crimen había sido el de Mikasa. No podía ser posible. Hanji estaba segura que si lograba dar con al menos ese hombre, podía resolver el caso de una vez. La mayoría de las personas hundían a otras por tener menos años de condena. Debía resolver el caso de Mikasa, de esa manera también resolvería el de Mina. Debía hacer justicia. Hanji se dirigía a la casa de Armin. Annie había accedido a ayudar con la investigación. Zoë se dirigía hacía allá para mostrarle el video a Annie, a ver si ella reconocía al individuo y podía dar alguna información relevante. Según Armin, era mejor reunirse fuera de la comisaría para que el Alguacil, que parecía ser el oficial amañado, no se diera cuenta de que Annie estaba libre. Si se daba cuenta, le diría a los culpables, estos se pondrían alerta y en el peor de los casos se irían del país. Debían evitar ese escenario a toda costa.

Zoë había llegado a la casa de Armin; revisó su celular para asegurarse que esa era la dirección. Se bajó de su vehículo y se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó varias veces y Armin le abrió y le indicó que pasara. Hanji así lo hizo.

－¿Quiere algo de tomar? ¿ Jugo, Soda, Chocolate caliente?－preguntó Armin.

－Chocolate caliente, si no es mucha la molestia－dijo Hanji y se sentó en el sofá.

－Vale－ dijo Armin y se fue a la cocina.

Al lado de Hanji estaba Annie muy cómodamente sentada en el sofá. Estaba vestida con un abrigo blanco y un pantalón corto. Ésta se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Había intercambiado palabras con Armin en tono bajo. Luego se desapareció por el pasillo. Al parecer fue al cuarto. Regresó con un computador portátil y lo pusó en la mesa de té. Hanji observó todo. Para ser una mera relación de abogado y cliente parecía haber mucha confianza. Con razón ese afán de Armin por sacarla de la cárcel. Y ella que pensó que era un hombre que se desvivía por su trabajo y la justicia. No, No había ido allí a indagar sobre la vida privada de los demás. Hanji le entregó su memoria portátil a Annie. Armin regresó con dos tazas y le entregó una a Zoë y la otra a Annie. Armin se sentó entre medio de ambas y continuó él usando el computador. Colocó la memoria portátil y le dio al video. Movió el computador para que Annie pudiera ver mejor. Después que terminó la reproducción del video, Hanji habló.

－¿Le reconociste?

－Dado a la alta definición de la imagen, no estoy segura; pero creo que es un cliente muy habitual del local.－dijo Annie.

－A esta hora el lugar ya abrió, ¿Verdad?－Annie asintió－ Pues venga vámonos.－dijo Hanji.

－Yo no voy－dijo Annie.

－¿Por qué?－preguntó Armin.

－¿Cómo que no vienes? Tu eres la que le reconociste－Hanji suspiró－Te necesitamos.

－No puedo salir, ¿Lo olvidaron? Por lo que me ha dicho Armin, es obvio que el culpable trabaja allí o al menos lo frecuenta. Si me ve estoy muerta－dijo Annie.

－Pues quédate. Sigue poniéndo excusas. Es obvio que no quieres ir porque no te importa si se hace justicia con la muerte de Mikasa.－dijo Hanji mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

－Piense lo que quiera. Por cierto si su objetivo es no poner al culpable alerta. Le digo, su mera presencia en ese lugar lo hará.－comentó Annie mientras utilizaba el computador.

Por más que Hanji no lo quisiera admitir Annie tenía razón. Ella era policía y ya había ido anteriormente allí a interrogar. ¿Qué debían hacer? Si lo pensaba mejor ni Armin podía ir. Si ellos mataron a Mina significaba que vieron cuando ella le entregó el papel al rubio.

－¿Crees que Reiner y Bertholdt nos puedan ayudar?－preguntó Armin.

－Puede ser ¿Qué tienes en mente?－ dijo Annie.

－Ellos son los de seguridad del lugar. Nos podrían decir si ese hombre está allí y…

Armin fue interrumpido.

－No, no agregaremos más personas y menos gente que trabaja en ese lugar. Cualquiera puede ser cómplice.－dijo molesta Hanji.

－En el video estaba el tipo de cabello castaño y alguien de estatura menor. Ni Reiner ni Berth son de baja estatura. Dudo que ellos tengan algo que ver－comentó Annie.

－No sé… －suspiró－. Esta bien－dijo finalmente Zoë y se dirigió a la puerta.

－¿Puedes venir Annie?－preguntó el rubio.

－… No

－Venga, tu eres la que mejor se relaciona con Reiner y Bertholdt. Te quedas en el auto.－ decía Armin.

Hanji prefirió esperar en el carro. Si Annie quería ir bien y si no también. Ni por haber estado en la cárcel cambiaba su actitud prepotente. Parecía que quería que le rogaran. No entendía porque, el exclarecimiento del caso le beneficiaba a ella también. Gracias a esos asesinos ella había sido encerrada por algo que no había hecho. El intentar convencerla era una pérdida de tiempo para Zoë. Luego de un par de minutos, para sorpresa de Hanji, Annie si había ido. Al parecer había tardado porque se cambió su pantalón. Annie prefirió sentarse en la parte de atrás y Armin se sentó al lado del conductor. Zoë prendió el auto y guió en dirección del lugar de la discordia. Hanji se había estacionado un poco alejada del local. Habían decidido que nadie se bajaría. Annie le envió un mensaje de texto a Reiner.

－Annie tu dijiste que no recordabas el nombre del individuo, ¿Verdad?－la rubia asintió－. Mierda, pues tenemos que regresar. Necesitamos enseñarles el video a tus amigos para que sepan de quien les estamos hablando.－dijo Hanji.

－Yo lo descargé en mi móvil－dijo Annie.

Debía de darle puntos a Annie por eso.

Reiner se acercó a ellos. Annie bajó la ventana y le enseñó la pantalla de su celular a Reiner.

－Reiner, ¿Este hombre está dentro del local?

－Disculpa Annie, pero no se ve bien la imagen.

－Mira bien, el frecuenta mucho este lugar. Se la pasa en la mesa de apuestas. No le agrada a Petra.

－Ya se. Farlán, ¿Cierto? Es verdad mirando el video mejor, si se parece a él y sí, está dentro del local.

－Pues le arrestaré cuando salga－ dijo Hanji.

－¿Qué hay de las cámaras, oficial Zoë?－ preguntó Armin.

－La dueña del local, ¿Creen que nos podría ayudar? Se mostró la última vez bastante cooperativa.－dijo Hanji.

－¿Petra? Ella no vino ni ayer ni hoy. Quien sigue corriendo el negocio a duras penas es Levi, su novio. Aunque dijo que si para mañana Petra no aparece el negocio cerrará por completo.－anunció Reiner.

Que diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar. Ni siquiera la dueña se había salvado. Ya hasta parecía que era un cliente psicópata el que estaba realizando los crímenes.

－Qué bueno que no regresé, capaz y era la próxima. Oiga ¿Qué hará cuando arreste al individuo?－comentó Annie.

－Llevarlo a la comisaría a interrogarlo, obvio－dijo Hanji.

－¿Allí no está el Alguacil vendido?－preguntó Annie.

－Mierda－masculló Zoë

－ Bueno les tengo una buena noticia, el Alguacil está adentro también y por lo que se ve, mañana llegará tarde a la oficina.－informó Reiner.

－Bien agente Zoë, es aquí donde sus habilidades son puestas a prueba. Debe arrestar a Farlán. Hacer que confiece. Arrestar luego a su cómplice. Interrogarle igual. Y todo debe hacerlo en menos de veinticuatro horas para que su Jefe no se entere. Éxito－dijo lo último en tono burlón Annie.

－Cállate－dijo frustrada Hanji.

Era cierto todo lo tenía que resolver en ese pequeño periodo, si no quería que se escapara ninguno de los culpables. Todavía no había resuelto el caso de Mikasa Ackerman y el de Mina y ya tenía encima el caso de Petra. Todos debían estar vinculados.

－¿Cómo haremos para que las cámaras no graben?－dijo Annie.

－Oye Reiner, ¿No sabes si Farlán se veía interesado en alguien?－preguntó Armin.

Todos le miraron extrañados.

－Ahora que lo mencionas Farlán se veía desesperado por saber en donde está Petra. ¿Cuernos? ¿Dónde?－dijo Reiner riendo y Annie sonrió.

－¿Podrías hacernos un favor más?－Reiner asintió－Tal vez no podemos evitar que las cámaras graben, pero si podemos evitar que nos graben. Reiner cuando Farlán salga le dirás que Petra está en este vehículo, que quiere hablar con él. Así él saldrá del ángulo de la cámara y Zoë podrá arrestarle.－dijo Armin.

－Bien－dijo Reiner y se fue a tomar su puesto en la puerta.

Zoë mandó a Annie a textearle algo más a Reiner. Después de un rato se vio a un hombre de cabello castaño saliendo del local y a Reiner hablando con él. El hombre miró extrañado al vehículo. Todos en el auto se habían bajado para no ser vistos. Bertholdt se quedó en la puerta para asegurarse que no saliera nadie del local. Farlán se acercó con paso inseguro al auto y cuando estuvo ya lejos del ángulo de cámaras, Reiner le aguantó los brazos atrás de la espalda. Farlán empezó a pedir ayuda. Zoë se bajó del auto, le puso las esposas y con ayuda de Reiner lo metió en el auto. Reiner le pusó el cinturón de seguridad a Fárlan para impedir sus movimientos. La mujer de gafas le agradeció a Reiner, se montó en el carro y arrancó.

－Ayudaaaaaa－ gritó Farlán al lado de Annie.

－¿Tiene cinta adhesiva?－preguntó Annie.

－Sí, Armin dásela, está en la gaveta.－comentó Hanji.

Armin la sacó y se la dió a Annie. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó un pedazo y se lo puso en la boca a Farlán.

－Debo tachar secuestrar a alguien en mi lista de cosas por hacer.－dijo Annie con media sonrisa.

－También tacha estar en la cárcel－dijo Hanji.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Annie y volvió a su habitual expresión.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaría, Hanji le quitó la cinta adhesiva a Farlán para que los demás compañeros no dijeran nada. Luego lo llevó casi arrastrándolo dentro de la comisaría. Lo encerró en una de las celdas de allí. Debía comenzar el interrogatorio de una vez, no tenía tiempo para perder. Así que tanto Armin como Annie tendrían que irse en taxi a su hogar. Ella tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Pidió ayuda a uno de sus compañeros y lo llevaron inmediatamente al cuarto de interrogatorios a pesar de las protestas de él. Lo sentaron en una silla y en la otra se sentó Hanji.

－¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? Soy inocente.

－¿Qué tienes que ver sobre el secuestro y luego homicidio de Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Y sobre la muerte de Mina Carolina?

－No se de que me hablas.

－¿No sabes de que te hablo?

Hanji se levantó y fue a buscar el video. Trajo el celular y le mostró la parte en dondese veía el rostro de él.

－¿Ahora que me dices?－dijo molesta Hanji.

－Ese no soy yo. Además no pienso hablar sin mi abogado. ¿Tienes idea alguna de cuántos derechos me violaste?

El hombre no parecía que iba a cooperar. Debía hacer algo para provocar que hablara rápido. Debía utilizar una buena estrategia. Hanji decidió entonces mentir. Estaba contra el reloj.

－Sabes que si confiezas te toca menos años en la cárcel ¿Verdad?－el hombre se encogió de hombros－. Bueno quise darte la oportunidad de confesar, pero ya veo que no dirás nada. Lástima, tu cómplice no se lo pensó dos veces para hundirte.－dijo Hanji fingiendo poca importancia y comenzó alejarse.

－¿Qué? Será cabrona. Me imagino que me hundió a mi, pero al noviecito no, ¿Me equivoco?

Al parecer su cómplice era una mujer. ¿Había sido la golpeada con la herramienta? No, el acababa de decir que ella lo había hundido a él, pero a su novio no. El novio de ella debía de ser el golpeado. Entonces después de todo este tiempo los culpables no eran dos personas, si no tres.

－Exacto－Hanji regresó－. supe desde el inicio que ella no podía tener sólo un cómplice, dado a la extructuración compleja en la cual ejecutaron ustedes el plan.－Farlán puso cara de confundido.－. Por eso necesito que me ayudes a atrapar al otro culpable.

－¿Hasta donde ella habló?

－No puedo decirte.

－Mierda, esta bien. Yo fui el que le cortó los frenos al carro de Mina, lo admito. Pero Levi fue el de la idea, y el me mandó. Levi Rivaille.

Farlán recordó como fue todo.

 _Flashback_

 _Levi caminaba de lado a lado en la oficina de Petra, no lo podía creer._ _¿_ _Cómo podía haber dicho algo Mina? Todo este tiempo le habían amenazado. No era posible que ella hubiera tomado valor y terminara hablando._

 _－Estas seguro de lo que viste－ dijo el hombre de baja estatura_ _agitado_ _._

 _－S_ _í_ _,_ _escribió algo en la servilleta y se lo dio al tipo rubio._ _¿_ _Qué haremos si ahí escribió todo lo que vió?_ _－_ _dijo Farlán._

 _－_ _No lo creo. Pero al menos algo de relevancia escribió_ _－_ _dijo Petra que había entrado a la oficina en ese momento y cerró con seguro la puerta._

 _－_ _Hay que callarla de una vez, no pienso irme a la cárcel por una bocazas._ _－_ _dijo Farlán y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida._

 _－_ _Espera_ _－_ _Farlán detuvo su andar_ _－_ _. No pueden asesinar también a Mina. Parece que tu objetivo es hacer que mi negocio se vaya a la quiebra. Primero Mikasa, luego inculpamos a Annie y ahora_ _¿_ _También mataran a Mina?_

 _－_ _Petra, que importa tu negocio, ahora tienen el dinero para abrir diez negocios si quieren._ _－_ _dijo Farlán._

 _－_ _Cariño,_ _no hay otra opción. Tu idea de mantenerla amenazada funcionó por un tiempo. Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan por más información y Mina no perderá la oportunidad para decirlo todo._ _－_ _dijo Levi mientras le abrazaba desde atrás._

 _－_ _¿_ _En qué momento nos convertimos en esto? Se suponía que harías que Mikasa te firmara el maldito documento y eso era todo._ _－_ _se soltó del abrazo_ _－_ _. Ustedes son un par de asesinos._ _－_ _dijo enojada Petra._

 _－_ _Hey_ _, dejame recordarte algo._ _A_ _Mikasa no la maté_ _,_ _solo fui cómplic_ _e,_ _igual que tu. Además_ _Mina no estaría en peligro si no hubiera sido por tu culpa._ _¿_ _Cómo es posible que no te diste cuenta que te siguió al cuarto de cámaras y te vió borrando todo?No te quieras quitar culpa, te recuerdo que también fue tu idea el inculpar a la chica con cara de amargada. Disculpa si hable demás, Madre Petresa de Calcuta_ _－_ _dijo con tono burlón Farlán._

 _－_ _Dejen de hechar culpas. Nos desharemos de Mina y la investigación de Mikasa se quedará en nada. No podrán demostrar nada en nuestra contra. A menos que alguien de nosotros abra la boca. Y creo yo, que ninguno lo hará porque todos tenemos mucho que perder_ _－_ _dijo Levi._

 _－_ _¿_ _Cómo mataremos a Mina?_ _－_ _preguntó Farlán._

 _－_ _Estaba pensando en cortarle los frenos del auto, hay menos rastro con ello. Si la policía viene a investigar, Petra, tu dirás que hace dos días las cámaras no funcionan; que el técnico vendrá ese mismo día._ _¿_ _Están de acuerdo?_ _－_ _dijo Levi._

 _－_ _Esta bien_ _－_ _dijeron al unísono Petra y Farlán._

 _Farlán se fue a cortar los frenos del auto de Mina._

 _Fin del flashback_

－Eso si quién mató a Mikasa fue él no yo. Ahí solo fui cómplice igual que la bocazas de Petra. Vaya, mira que hundirme a mi, pero al novio no.－dijo Farlán molesto－. A Mikasa la secuestramos y la llevamos a casa de Levi. Allí las cosas se pusieron complicadas y la mató.

Hanji no lo podía creer. Petra después que se había comportado tan cooperativa era cómplice de los asesinos. Levi había sido el asesino de Mikasa. Hanji recordaba cuando fue por primera vez al local y el Alguacil se fue a saludar a Levi, éste tenía un golpe en la cara. Golpe hecho por Mikasa. Ahora que pensaba en eso podía decir que definitivamente, sin duda alguna; Smith era el policía amañado. ¿Por qué Levi había matado a Mikasa? ¿Por qué mataron a Mina? ¿Ella había sido testigo de la muerte de la pelinegra? ¿En que más había ayudado Petra? Hanji se aventuró a preguntar.

－¿Por qué mataron a Mina? ¿Por qué mataron a Mikasa? ¿En que ayudó Petra?－preguntó rápidamente Hanji.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y le miró extrañado

－Petra ya te lo dijo, ¿No?－ dijo dudoso él.

－Ni sabía que Petra era cómplice hasta ahora. Tu eres el que lo ha confesado todo. Después de tu interrogatorio debo ir a arrestar a Levi y a ella.

－No jodas. ¿Es en serio? －Hanji sonrió y asintió－. Mierdas, Espera. ¿Irás a arrestar a Petra? Pfff . No me hagas reir, esa ya debe estar en la China. Hace dos días que la tierra se la tragó.

Hanji continuó con el interrogatorio un poco más y Farlán le sacó de unas cuantas dudas. La muerte de Mikasa y Mina ya estaba exclarecida. Sólo le faltaba arrestar a Levi y a Petra. Si no había escapado la muy cobarde. Además también necesitaban investigar el hogar de Rivaille para tener muestras físicas que él era el culpable. Aunque por hoy sólo podía poner policías para que custodiaran la casa. Ya mañana forense iría a recolectar las pruebas necesarias. Farlán le dijo la dirección de la casa de Levi a Hanji. Zoë fue con dos policías más. Debían asegurarse que no escaparía, como al parecer lo había hecho la novia. Levi probablemente ya debía estar alerta, pues cuando ella había tenido a Farlán en interrogatorios, el celular de éste había sonado; al menos unas doce veces. Rogaba que ese asesino aún estuviera allí. Tenía mucho por que pagar.

* * *

Es un capitulo con muchos dialogos, lo se. Pero es un interrogatorio, no? Si lo se, mi historia dio un giro, los buenos son malos y los malos son menos malos, digo buenos. En fin adios nos leemos. Reviews?


	10. Diario de un asesino

**10**

 **Diario de un asesino**

Se movía a paso rápido, estaba contra el reloj. Primero Petra había desaparecido y ahora también lo había hecho Farlán. Petra se había largado con su dinero ¿Cómo era posible que no se había dado cuenta antes? Había discutido con Farlán por eso. Farlán seguía diciendo que ella los había traicionado y él seguía en negación. Si hubiera buscado desde el inicio la caja fuerte, hubiera confirmado las sospechas de Farlán. Jamás pensó que Petra le hubiera traicionado de aquella manera. Aunque en el fondo, no la juzgaba completamente, pues ella desde el inicio le había dicho a él que debían largarse de ese lugar; pero él no quiso. Él había dicho que no era necesario huir. Que para evitar huir o ser atrapados había comprado al jefe de la policía. Ellos podían vivir en paz allí. Al menos estaba confirmado, Petra se había largado del país ¿Pero que diablos había pasado con Farlán? ¿Por qué diablos no contestaba el maldito teléfono? ¿También se había largado? No podía ser, el hombre no tenía suficiente dinero para huir. El dinero que él le había pagado por hacer los trabajos se lo había gastado gran parte en apuestas.

Tomó un par de camisas más y las tiró en la maleta. Cerró la maleta y la colocó en el piso. Viró el colchón para buscar su dinero. Rezaba porque Petra hubiera sido piadosa y le hubiera dejado al menos ese dinero. Encontró el agujero en el colchón y en efecto aún tenía billetes. Los sacó y los guardó. Escuchó el sonido de un motor de auto. Apagó rápidamente la luz de su cuarto y se asomó sigilósamente por la ventana. Eran tres policías. Dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer era la maldita cuatro ojos que, según Smith, había querido seguir con la investigación. Maldito Erwin, ¿Cómo era posible que no lograra controlar a su subordinada? Si ella estaba allí, significaba que de algún modo había logrado hayar la verdad. Si tomaba la maleta le complicaría más la tarea de escapar. Asi que sólo tomó el dinero y decidió salir por la puerta de atrás. Cuando ya estaba en el patio trasero escuchó que estaban tocando la puerta principal.

－Abra la puerta señor Rivaille, sabemos que está ahí－dijo uno de los policías.

No se entregaría. Debía buscar una manera de escapar. Vio el muro de su casa. Debía subir ese muro porque del otro lado había una carretera y en lo que lo buscaban dentro de la casa, él ya estaría lejos. Intentó trepar el muro, pero su estatura y el terreno que estaba fangoso no le ayudaban en la tarea. Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez tuvo éxito. Cuando estaba arriba del muro miró atrás y vio a la mujer policía que trepaba la verja de su casa. ¿Era en serio? ¿No se suponía que verificaría primero dentro de la casa? ¿Cómo diablos supo que él ya estaba atrás en el patio huyendo? Maldita entremetida.

－Pare ahí－escuchó decir a Zoë.

Se tiró al otro lado del muro y comenzó a correr. Miró hacía atrás y vio que ya la mujer también había trepado el muro y lo estaba bajando. Maldita fuera esa mujer, era como el Terminator, pero de la justicia. Rivaille aceleró el paso, no estaba dispuesto a que esa mujer le alcanzara. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Se metió por diferentes calles y cuando miró nuevamente atrás, ya la mujer no estaba. Lo había logrado, la había perdido finalmente. Paró para recuperar el aliento. De momento sintió un gran empujón de atrás que lo hizo caerse al suelo. La mujer se había abalanzado sobre él. Hanji estaba encima de él y le agarró los brazos detrás de la espalda y lo esposó. ¿Cómo diablos le había logrado alcanzar? Luego se levantó de encima de él y lo haló para que se levantara él también. Cuando estaban de pie, ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento. La mujer de gafas fue la primera en hablar.

－Levi Rivaille está siendo arrestado por el homicidio de Mikasa Ackerman y por ser el autor intelectual de la muerte de Mina Carolina. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra…

Hanji fue interrumpida.

－Ahórratelo.

Caminaron un poco, y un poco más al frente venía uno de los policías en la patrulla. Paró la patrulla y Hanji metió a Levi en la parte de atrás de la misma. Hanji entró y mandó al policía a dirigirse a la casa de Levi nuevamente. Una vez allí, ambos policías se bajaron de la patrulla. La casa ya tenía cinta amarilla en los alrededores.

－Yo me iré con el asesino a la comisaría, tu quédate con Thomas a custodiar la casa. No puede entrar nadie.－ ordenó Hanji.

El policía asintió, Hanji se montó nuevamente en el auto. Guió a la comisaría. En el trayecto ninguno dijo nada. Cuando llegó a la comisaría, bajó a Levi de mala gana del auto y lo dirigió inmediatamente a interrogatorios. Lo mandó a sentarse y se fue por una taza de café. Estaba realmente cansada. Miró su reloj; ya eran las dos de la mañana. Volvió al cuarto de interrogatorios con el culpable de todo.

－¿Cansada?－ comentó el hombre.

－Quiero saber todo acerca del asesinato de Mikasa Ackerman y no vaya a hacerse el que no sabe de que le hablo. Su cómplice Farlán ya confesó.－ dijo la mujer.

Así que había sido Farlán. Maldito traidor. Si se iban a esencia, el culpable de todo había sido él y ahora le apuñalaba por la espalda diciendo todo. Se hubiera ido desde el inicio como había dicho Petra. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¿Era relevante decir que al principio su intención no era matar a la muchacha? Se sintió mal en aquel momento. ¿Por qué había hecho aquel plan? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba, por dinero.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba allí en ese cuarto, visitando a su tío, que tenía una enfermedad terminal. El hombre se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la cama. Siempre visitaba a su tío para saber como estaba y para que lo ayudara económicamente. O más bien pagara su vício, las apuestas. Siempre que debía dinero, al final , su tío le prestaba y el siempre prometía que no volvería a pasar. Y_ _¿_ _para qu_ _é_ _hacerse? También se la pasaba visitándole porque ya al hombre no le quedaba mucho de vida y era dueño de una gran fortuna. No poseía más familiares, así que él sería el heredero absoluto._

 _－_ _Dejame adivinar Levi. Estás aquí para que te page tus deudas de juego,_ _¿_ _Me equivoco?_

 _－_ _Y para saber c_ _ó_ _mo est_ _á_ _s._

 _－_ _Al mirarme tienes una idea. Levi, deja de pretender que te importo. Se cuales son tus intensiones. No tienes que seguir aparentando aquí._ _－_ _Levi intentó hablar_ _－_ _. Déjame terminar. Te seré sincero, no pienso dejarte como heredero de mi fortuna. He investigado y he encontrado a otra persona._ _－_ _El pelinegro se impresionó_ _－_ _. Tu madre no era la única hermana que tenía. También tenía otra hermana. Lo único es que ella prefirió alejarse muy joven y no supimos más de ella. Ya murió, pero tuvo una hija. Así es, no eres mi único sobrino. Ella será mi heredera absoluta Levi, y ahora que lo sabes, te puedes ir, hipócrita._

 _－_ _¿_ _Qué me estás diciendo Kenny?_ _¿_ _Dejarás a una desconocida como tu heredera absoluta?_ _－_ _dijo molesto Levi._

 _－_ _Mejor una desconocida que t_ _ú_ _. Estoy seguro que te lo malgastar_ _í_ _as en las malditas apuestas._ _－_ _contraatacó Kenny._

 _－_ _Entiendo tío, pero si no me dejas la herencia, al menos dame dinero para pagar mi deuda; me están amenazando._

 _－_ _Ya te he salvado el trasero muchas veces_ _, ese es tu problema. Ahora lárgate._

 _Levi se fue del lugar. Debía buscar el paradero de esa muchacha. Le buscaría por el apellido. Ackerman era un apellido raro y poco común; así que si lo ponía en el buscador de internet, con gran probabilidad daría con ella. Ella debía tener una cuenta en alguna red social y allí vería donde estaba residiendo._

La mano de la agente Zoë frente a su cara lo trajo de su recuerdo.

－¿Le comió la lengua el ratón? Conteste. Dígame todo sobre el asesinato de Mikasa Ackerman. También quiero saber si sabe algo del paradero de su novia Petra. Y a cuál policía compró.

－No se nada de Petra. Sólo se que se fue con todo mi dinero. ¿No sabe a quién compré? Tantas habilidades detectivas y ¿no ve lo que está al frente de su nariz? Debería pedir otra receta de lentes.

－Tengo grandes sospechas de alguien, sólo quiero que me lo confirmes.

－A ver, dígame y le digo si está correcta o no.

Hanji se paró de su asiento, miró que no hubiera nadie cerca y se acercó al hombre. Luego le tomó del cuello y le empujó la cabeza contra la mesa.

－Mira maldito enano, aquí el interrogatorio lo hago yo. Dime el maldito nombre.

－ Oye, está bien. Su nombre es… －hizo una pausa. Hanji le miró realmente cabreada－ Es Erwin Smith, puedes buscar en las cámaras del local si no me crees. Allí fue donde hice la transacción el día después que ustedes fueron al local.

－Lo sabía. Por eso la insistencia de cerrar el caso y arrestar a Annie de una vez; sin haber encontrado el arma del homicidio. Ahora bien, dime, ¿Dónde está la cuchilla con la cual mataste a Mikasa? ¿Es más, por qué diablos le mataste?

¿Cuántos años le tocarían de sentencia si decía que el crimen había sido completamente planificado? Aunque la parte de matarla no estaba en el plan. Un plan que había estado estructurado desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que había buscado en el internet por la muchacha y había dado con ella. Cuando la había encontrado, para su beneficio, se enteró de que ella se había mudado a la misma ciudad donde él vivía. Él se hizo un perfil falso de chica y le pidió petición, petición que la muchacha aceptó. Después de dos semanas, aún no sabía en que parte de la ciudad vivía Mikasa, pero sabía que la chica estaba buscando empleo. Asi que con su cuenta falsa, le había dicho que en el local "Cherries Boom Club" estaban buscando empleadas; que no se necesitaba experiencia laboral siendo mesera, y le dio la dirección. Al final la muchacha había ido al lugar. El le contó todo a Petra y le pidió que le contratara. Petra así lo hizo. Su plan inicial era darle el documento para que renunciara a la herencia junto con los papeles de contratación, pero no pudo ser así porque su bendito tío aún no había muerto. Así que había ideado otro plan. Cuando su tío muriera, tendría que obligar a la chica a firmar el documento. Después de haber transcurrido tres meses más, su tío al fin había muerto y fue ahí cuando ideó su plan. Secuestrar a Mikasa, y dado a la presión del secuestro, la muchacha firmaría rápidamente el documento. Luego la dejaría tirada por el parque y fin de la historia. Para ese tiempo jamás pensó que las cosas no iban a salir como las planificó.

－Le maté－ hizo una pausa －Le maté porque nuestro tío la dejó a ella como única heredera de su fortuna y yo necesitaba el dinero para pagar muchas deudas de juego. Me tenían amenazado con matarme.－dijo el hombre.

－Mejor muerta ella que tú, ¿no?－El hombre intentó hablar para defenderse, pero Zoë continuó－. Espera, ¿dijiste nuestro tío?－Levi asintió－.Entonces, ¿fuiste capaz de matar a tu propia prima? Pero esto no tiene sentido; si no me equivoco, según Eren, ella no tenía ningún familiar.

－Tu sorpresa fue la misma mía cuando mi tío me dijo que tenía otro familiar además de mí. La madre de Mikasa se largó y cortó comunicación con la familia.

－No me pregunto por qué －dijo Hanji y luego se quedó pensando un poco.

－Tu nombre es Levi Rivaille… Ackerman ¿No es así?

－Sí, lo mantuve en secreto lo más posible para que no lograran vincularme de alguna manera con ella.

－Cerdo descarado－dijo con repugnancia la mujer－.¿No se supone que para ella, Ackerman fuera también su segundo apellido?－dijo pensando en voz alta Hanji.

－No se, tal vez su padre no la reconoció.

－¿Y el arma del homicidio?

－Me deshice de ella. Ya debe estar en el vertedero.

－Bien, ya me haz dicho suficiente.

Zoë tomó al hombre del brazo y lo encaminó a la celda.

－Quiero dejarle en claro que mi intención no era matarla, pero no tuve opción.

－Ahórrate las excusas para tu juicio－dijo Zoë.

Luego lo empujó en la celda y lo encerró. Ella puso a los asesinos en celdas separadas, porque no quería que Levi matara a su cómplice por soplón. Hanji sonrió, lo había logrado. Atrapar a los dos hombres y lograr que confesaran antes de que Smith llegara. Lo que aún faltaba era arrestar al Alguacil, intentar dar con el paradero de Petra Ral e ir al bendito local por la grabación que mostraba a Smith siendo comprado. Zoë se fue a descansar, ya eran las tres de la mañana; había resuelto bastante en un solo día. Regresaría a las nueve. A esa hora sabía que su jefe aún no llegaría.

Rivaille estaba en la celda pensando. De qué valía decir en el juzgado que él no quería matar a Mikasa. Eso no le restaba culpabilidad, al fin y al cabo era un asesino. Y no podía olvidar que también había sido el de la idea de matar a Mina. ¿Cuántas cosas hizo para no terminar en ese lugar? Mató a Mikasa, mandó a matar a Mina y hasta había sobornado al jefe de la policía. ¿Y todo para qué? Como quiera terminó en la cárcel. ¿En qué momento las cosas se le salieron de control?

 _Flashback, Levi's point of view_

 _Ha llegado el día en el cual he planificado secuestrar a Mikasa. He comprado todo lo que he considerado necesario. Revisé mi listado para asegurarme que tenía todo. Sogas, abrigos con capucha, guantes, una cuchilla para amenazarla y una bolsa de tela para colocarle en la cara a ella. Había pensado en comprar dos pasamontañas, pero se que me mirarían sospechósamente a la hora de pagar. Hablé con Petra para que le pida a Mikasa que se quede después de terminar su turno. Cuando es por fin la hora de la salida, veo a Petra acercándose a Mikasa y le pide amablemente que se quede tiempo extra._ _¿_ _Su excusa? Ver c_ _ó_ _mo podían innovar el número de ella. Debo admitir que a m_ _í_ _no se me hubiera ocurrido tal excusa. Veo a Mikasa algo cansada. Di que s_ _í_ _, pienso. Al cabo de unos segundos accede a la petición. Después Farlán y yo nos aseguramos que todos los demás empleados hayan abandonado el local. Me preparo. Me pongo el abrigo y los guantes. Guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo la bolsa de tela y en el derecho la cuchilla. Espero recordar d_ _ó_ _nde está cada una cuando salga. Respiro hondo. Si soy sincero, estoy algo nervioso, pero se que ya no tengo otra opción. Debo hacerlo para poder pagarle a la mafia, que me tiene amenazado. Salgo de la oficina de Petra y le hago un asentimiento de cabeza desde donde estoy a mi novia, ella se despide de Mikasa. Veo salir a la muchacha. No encuentro a Farlán._ _¿_ _Los nervios le han traicionado y se fue? Da igual, tendré que hacerlo sólo. Salgo y veo que Mikasa está frente a la llanta de su auto. Saco la cuchilla y me acerco sigilosamente por atrás. Le tomó por sorpresa. Le tapo la boca y presiono un poco la cuchilla contra su cuello. Hace una acción que no me esperé, me golpea en la cara con una herramienta . Me ha dolido mucho. Me agarro el área lastimada. Creo que estoy botando sangre. Veo que se va a meter en su auto. No lo puedo permitir. Como puedo le agarro de los pies y provoco su caída. Me trepo encima de ella para tener más control y le pongo la bolsa de tela negra en la cara. Quiero evitar que nos reconozca. Ella sigue moviéndose intentando escapar. No se que hacer ahora. Siento a alguien acercarse y cuando veo es Farlán con una soga. Tomo la soga y le ató las manos a la chica a su espalda y le haló para que se levante. Le sigo halando para meterla en la cajuela. Farlán ya ha abierto la cajuela y ha sacado todo. Me ayuda a meter a Mikasa en el maletero, pero ella nos sigue haciendo la tarea difícil. Cuando ya la tenemos dentro, le mete una patada a Farlán y_ _é_ _ste se cae. Ella aprovecha el momento e intenta levantarse para huir. Debo impedirlo. No tengo idea de que hacer, le golpeó una, dos y tres veces en el rostro, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Deja de pelear por un momento y aprovecho para meterle los pies y cerrar la cajuela. Golpearla no era parte del plan, lo sé, pero debía evitar que saliera, ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que ahora ella se escape. Me metó en el carro, en el asiento del pasajero, y apuro a Farlán. Veo que se detiene y empieza a maldecir y tirar patadas._

 _－¿Qué ocurre?－_ _pregunto._

 _－_ _El puto auto tiene una llanta vacía_ _－_ _me informa._

 _Mierda, ahora hay que cambiar la maldita llanta. Yo me quedo dentro del auto limpiándome con un paño la herida. Veo que Farlán sigue haciendo las cosas de mala gana, realmente me está molestando. Al imbécil, por seguir con su mala actitud, se le cae la capucha. No puede ser posible. Rápido se la vuelve a poner. Maldito sea el hijo de puta que vacío la llanta, si no fuera por su culpa esto no hubiera ocurrido. Otro favor que debo pedirle a Petra, borrar las cámaras de seguridad. Aunque se que eso le sonará sospechoso a los policías cuando vengan. Mi amigo termina de cambiar la llanta y arranca el auto en dirección a mi hogar. Una vez llegamos, abrimos la cajuela del auto._

 _－No grites_ _, si no quieres que Eren y tu amigo sean los próximos_ _－_ _le amenaza Farlán._

 _Ella acata la orden y se queda callada. Yo, por mi parte, miro mal a mi cómplice. Debía al menos intentar cambiar la voz para que ella no le reconozca. Le sacamos del auto y la llevamos a mi garaje. Ya tenía una silla esperando allí, asi que la sentamos en ella. Farlán la desamarra para poder acomodarla mejor en la silla. Ella empuja a Farlán e intenta correr, pero yo le agarro de atrás. Farlán le amarra las manos, esta vez de frente y la sentamos nuevamente. Dejo a mi amigo atándola a la silla y me voy a buscar el documento. Regreso, carraspeo un poco mi voz, para intentar cambiarla._

 _－_ _Necesito que firmes algo_ _－_ _digo_ _._

 _Ella asiente._

 _－_ _¿_ _Qué cosa?_ _－_ _pregunta temerosa_ _._

 _－Es para que_ _renuncies a tu herencia_ _－_ _dice el bocazas de Farlán._

 _No puedo evitarlo y le golpeo con la mano en la nuca._

 _－_ _No se … de qu_ _é_ _me habla, pero est_ _á_ _bien, firmaré_ _－_ _dice realmente asustada._

 _La verdad siento pena por ella, pero para felicidad de ella y mía, pronto todo esto acabará. Le comienzo a desatar una de las manos._

 _－_ _No intentes hacer nada o lo lamentarás_ _－_ _le amenazo._

 _Le dejó el documento en su regazo con un libro para que tenga soporte a la hora de firmar. Le entrego en la mano una pluma para que firme el documento. Me voy atrás de ella y le quito la bolsa de la cara. Ella mira el documento y sin pensarlo dos veces lo firma. Le vuelvo a tapar la cara y le amarro nuevamente. Tomo los tres objetos y me retiro para guardar el documento en un lugar seguro. Ya está listo. Sólo falta volver a meterla en el carro y dejarla lejos. Cuando regreso veo que Farlán anda manoséando a la muchacha. No lo puedo creer, eso no era parte del plan y más aún cuando ella ya me había firmado el documento._

 _－_ _¿_ _Qué haces? Déjala en paz. Muévete_ _－_ _digo enojado_ _y lo alejo de Mikasa_ _._

 _Con protestas el se aleja. Luego siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar lo que ella me dice._

 _－_ _¿_ _Levi?_ _¿_ _Es usted?_ _－_ _pregunta ella._

 _Mierdas se me ha olvidado cambiar la voz. Me ha reconocido, maldita sea. Me quedo callado no se que decir._ _¿_ _Qué debo hacer? Farlán me aleja y nos vamos a la cocina._

 _－_ _Te ha reconocido estamos jodidos._ _¿_ _Qué haremos?_ _－_ _hace ademán de estar pensando_ _－_ _. Ya se, no hay otra opción tienes que matarle_ _－_ _me dice agitado Farlán._

 _－El que debería matar es a otr_ _o._ _Sabes, debes ser tú el que la mate, es_ _tu culpa_ _que_ _est_ _e_ _pasando esto._ _－_ _le digo._

 _－_ _Te ha reconocido a ti no a mi, así que eres tu el que debe eliminarla. Además todo este problema radicó en tu avaricia._ _－_ _me culpa Farlán._

 _Por más que quisiera negarlo era cierto. Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si no hubiera sido por mi culpa. Tomo la cuchilla que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Regreso a la cochera. Ella al escuchar mis pasos habla nuevamente._

 _－_ _No diré nada se lo prometo. Déjeme ir ya le firmé lo que usted quería._ _－_ _dice ya llor_ _ando._

 _La mano con la cual sostengo la cuchilla está ya sudada. Estoy realmente nervioso. Me pregunto si de verdad soy capaz de matar a mi único familiar que queda con vida. Me siento entre la espada y la pared. Lamentablemente me ha reconocido. Se que por más que prometa que no dirá nada, cuando la soltemos saldrá corriendo a la policía._ _¿_ _Cuántos años cumpliré por secuestro? Si lo pienso bien es mi familiar, si, pero al fin de cuentas es casi una desconocida. Hace menos de tres meses que ignoraba completamente su existencia. En cambio Petra y Farlán los conozco de mucho más tiempo. Petra se ha convertido en mi única familia. Si soltamos a la muchacha no sólo iré yo a la cárcel Petra también. Farlán igual, pero lo que le pase a él ya no me importa. Si hubiera buscado un mejor cómplice todo esto no estaría pasando._

 _－_ _Por favor suélteme. Le juro que me iré del país y no me volverá a ver_ _－_ _me vuelve a decir._

 _Quiero creerle. No se en que momento ocurrió, pero me encuentro desatándole las manos._ _¿_ _Qué estoy haciendo? La suelto por completo. Ella está aún sentada en la silla. Le quito la máscara; ya poco importa que vea mi rostro, si ya igual me reconoció. Veo en sus ojos temor, pero también algo de esperanza._

 _－_ _Lárgate_ _, recogerás tus cosas y te irás en el primer vuelo_ _－_ _le digo_

 _Ella sólo asiente y me da las gracias una y otra vez. Me salgo de su camino. Ella se levanta. Le veo alejarse. No puedo evitar pensar_ _¿_ _Qué he hecho? El miedo se apodera de mi. No puedo pemitir que se vaya, irá a la policía y me hundirá. En un impulso la tomo del cuello. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Entonces deslizo la cuchilla por su cuello hasta el otro extremo. Sus agradecimientos, promesas y luego reproches van disminuyendo hasta acallarse por completo. Observo la cuchilla en mi mano. La dejo caer. Farlán entra ve la escena y se va. Yo me siento en el suelo a una distancia considerable y observó su cuerpo que yace en el suelo desangrado._ _¿_ _Cómo termine en esta situación? La chica no se merecía esto, lo sé. Estoy no se cuantos minutos culpándome mentalmente. Pero luego me viene una pregunta inevitable_ _¿_ _Qué hago ahora con el cadáver? No se si llamar a Petra, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea. Su mente está más clara que la nuestra que vivimos la escena. Pero no estoy seguro._ _¿_ _Qué hará cuando se entere que soy un asesino? No tengo otra idea asi que sin pensarlo más la llamo. Después de sonar mucho tiempo me contesta._

 _－_ _Te tengo una sorpresa_ _－_ _me dice seductoramente._

 _No quiero arruinarle el momento, pero la sorpresa que yo tengo es mayor._

 _－_ _Petra… he… he… matado a Mikasa_ _－_ _digo entrecortadamente._

 _－_ _¿_ _Qué?_ _－_ _me grita por la impresión._

 _Luego hay un silencio. No se que decir. Si me cuelga lo entenderé. Para mi sorpresa vuelve hablar._

 _－_ _¿_ _Qué haz hecho Levi?_ _¿_ _Cómo diablos terminaste matándola?_ _¿_ _No se suponía que te firmaba el papel y la dejabas ir?_ _－_ _me bombardea de preguntas y reproches._

 _－_ _Ella me reconoció_ _. Farlán la estaba toquetéandola y le dije que parara y por l_ _a voz_ _supo mi identidad, ._ _¿_ _Tienes alguna idea de que hacer con el cadáver?_ _－_ _le_ _pregunto._

 _Vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Si a Petra no se le ocurre nada tendré que pensar en algo yo. O tal vez Farlán, al fin de cuentas en algo tenía que ayudar después de haberla cagado. Después de varios minutos vuelve hablar._

 _－_ _Levi, solo se me ocurre una cosa._ _－_ _la escucho atento_ _－_ _. Debes tirar el cadáver en el contenedor de basura de casa de Annie. Ellas tienen muy mala relación. Cuando la policía venga a interrogar, todos los empleados lo dirán. Se volverá en la sospechosa y peor aún cuando encuentren el cadáver en su condominio. Te enviaré la dirección de ella._ _－_ _suspira_ _－_ _. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros._

 _－_ _Esta bien_ _－_ _le digo y luego cuelgo._

 _Me levanto y busco a Farlán. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo culpándome, debo actuar rápido. El desgraciado está en el baño. Al parecer estaba vomitando. El no lo ejecutó y está haciendo un drama. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo obligo a caminar otra vez al garaje, el muy cabrón pone resistencia. Mi celular vibra, debe ser el mensaje de Petra diciéndome la dirección residencial de Annie._

 _－_ _Vas a ir a recoger el cadáver de la chica, lo vas a meter en su auto y lo tirarás en el contenedor de basura de la dirección que te voy a dar_ _－_ _le digo molesto._

 _－_ _Yo no haré nada. Es tu problema_ _－_ _me dice_ _._

 _Y_ _o le miró realmente cabreado y le golpeo en la cara_ _. El se agarra el ojo golpeado. Pronto el área se le inflamará._

 _－_ _Harás lo que te dije._ _¿_ _Alguna protesta?_ _－_ _pregunto molesto._

 _－_ _Si,_ _¿_ _Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?_ _¿_ _Tu que harás?_

 _－_ _Tienes que hacerlo tu como castigo por gillipollas. Yo estaré limpiando todo. Cuando lleves el cadáver regresa con el auto. Hay que limpiarlo. No podemos dejar pistas de nada_ _－_ _le digo_ _._

 _No me muevo de allí hasta que el haga lo que le mandé. Al final se dirige al garaje. Yo me voy a buscar mi colección de limpiadores. Cuando Farlán se lleva el cadáver yo comienzo con la limpieza. El tiempo pasa muy deprisa, ya Farlán ha llegado. Yo por mi parte ya he terminado de limpiar. Mando al imbécil a meter el auto en la cochera. Así lo hace y ambos limpiamos por todas partes el auto. Luego lo mando a cambiarse de ropa y a llevarse el carro. Debe dejarlo muy lejos. El protesta cuando le doy de mi ropa alegando que le queda pequeña, me vale. Cuando se va yo también me cambio de ropa. Tomo la ropa de él, la mia, todo lo que utilicé para limpiar, todo lo que había comprado para el secuestro, la cuchilla y hecho todo en una bolsa grande negra. Salgo con la bolsa y me percato que mi vecino tiene dos bolsas negras al frente al lado de su contenedor de basura. Si no me equivoco hoy estaba recortando su césped. Miro de lado a lado y sin pensármelo dos veces le agrego mi bolsa a su colección. Tal vez soy un cabrón, pero mejor él que yo. Además su maldito perro se la pasaba cagando en mi patio, así que ésta es mi venganza. Igual se que no pasará nada. Pero por si acaso, mejor preveer que lamentar. Mi móvil suena. Debe ser Farlán pidiendo que le busque. No lo buscaré, que llegue como pueda. Me voy a tomar una ducha para intentar calmarme y despejar mi mente._

 _Fin del flashbak_

Así habían ocurrido las cosas, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Cuántos cargos tenía? Homicidio, ser autor intelectual de otro homicidio y sobornar a un agente de la ley y el orden. Como estaba su situación estaría el resto que le quedaba de vida en la cárcel. Todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano, pues había terminado con menos dinero de como había empezado. Ni para un abogado cualquiera tenía. Debía acostumbrarse a estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes porque eso era lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

Después de varias horas transcurridas, Hanji había regresado a la comisaría. Antes de ir allí había ido al local para buscar en las cámaras de seguridad el video que necesitaba. Con el video, reportó a Smith con un hombre de mayor rango que él y éste la autorizó a proseguir con el arresto de Erwin. Ahora estaba en espera, con un par de policías, para el arresto del hombre. Hanji se preguntaba si ésta había sido la primera vez que el hombre aceptaba sobornos, algo le decía que no. ¿En cuánto otros casos un inocente había terminado tras las rejas? No tenía certeza alguna, pero esa situación ya estaba por concluir y ella se aseguraría que no volviera a ocurrir. Después de varios minutos en espera, el Alguacil entró por la puerta principal y miró extrañado al grupo de policías que se encontraba allí. Hanji se acercó a él.

－¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Zoë?－preguntó el hombre molesto.

Hanji le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a los otros policías y dos de estos se acercaron a Smith por detrás y comenzaron a ponerle las esposas.

－¿Pero que mierdas hacen? ¿Se han vuelto locos?－dijo Smith ya cabreado mientras ponía resistencia.

－Erwin Smith queda bajo arresto por aceptar sobornos e interferir con el exclarecimiento de un caso. －le dijo Zoë.

－¿Esto es una broma, no?－Hanji negó con la cabeza－. Ah si, ¿Entonces dónde están las pruebas?－dijo el hombre mientras intentaba zafarse.

－Pensé que dirías eso－dijo Hanji.

Luego sacó su celular y le dio reproducir al video. En el video se mostraba a Smith hablando con Levi en el local. Después se veía como Levi le abría un maletín lleno de dinero a Erwin, éste por su parte sonreía y contaba por encima el dinero. Al final del video se veía como ambos hombres se daban la mano y Erwin se iba del local, muy contento con su maletín.

－Eso no es un soborno era dinero de apuestas que me debía－dijo como excusa el rubio.

－Las apuestas son ilegales, otro cargo que tendremos que agregarte Smith. Además quién te compró ya habló. Él fue el que me dijo sobre ésta grabación.－El ex alguacil se impresionó－Si Smith, Levi Rivaille Ackerman contó todo. El homicidio de Mikasa Ackerman por fin ha sido resuelto y Annie Leonhardt ya salió de la cárcel. Ahora es tiempo que los verdaderos culpables pagen por lo que hicieron－ dijo Zoë.

Encerraron a Smith en otra celda. Debían estar allí hasta tener la autorización de ser transladados. Dado a que Smith ya no estaba, Zoë era el agente de mayor rango. La mujer mandó a otro compañero a que le avisara a Eren Jeager que el caso de su novia había sido resuelto. Los culpables ahoran estaban pagando. Hanji se fue a su oficina para intentar dar con el paradero de Petra. No se rendiría, le haría pagar. Lo único que tenía para buscarla era el video que tomó de las cámaras de seguridad del local del último día que Petra estuvo allí. Tal vez si lo veía varias veces daría con alguna pista que le ayudara saber donde ahora se encontraba.

Estaba conduciendo un auto último modelo. Hacía ya dos días que había recogido sus cosas y se había largado de allí. Se fue sin mirar atrás. Jamás volvería. Había sido cómplice de cosas horribles, pero ya no importaba. Eso era ahora parte de su pasado y había quedado atrás. Ya estaba comenzando una nueva vida. No cometería los mismos errores de antes. No tenía la necesidad de cometerlos pues ya no tenía necesidad económica. Sentía lástima por Levi, pero ella le dijo desde el inicio que debían huir, él no quiso, así que se ateniera a las consecuencias. Lo único que le deseaba era toda la suerte del mundo. La iba a necesitar.

Tomó unas costosas gafas de sol y se las colocó. Subió el volumen de la radio, cogió un par de billetes, y los tiró al aire. Tenía demás para malgastar. Continuó con su trayecto a la nueva vida que le esperaba.

FIN

* * *

Subí los dos capítulos finales juntos. Si este es el final, uno de los culpables se sale con la suya. Pero la vida no es justa y casi siempre no todos los culpables pagan. Gracias por su apoyo al leer, especialmente a **S.v** por siempre dejar su review :). Bye bye nos leemos


End file.
